The Rock
by RoxyRoo
Summary: He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Rock**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is around 20, where as Rory 17 years old and a senior in high school.

**AN (12/27/05): I've just revised this chapter. A couple things have been changed, so I suggest you read it again so things later in the story will make more sense. **

-

**Chapter One**

"Alright, we'll get right on it," Zane said, as a twisted smile came upon his face. He jotted down the information that the caller gave him, before hanging up.

"So?" Tristan asked lazily, from where he was lounging on the old worn out couch.

"We got a new job," Zane smirked, waving the piece of paper containing all the information. He jumped over the back of the couch, to join Tristan on it, plopping his feet up on the coffee table. This action caused several beer bottles and cans to topple over.

"Well?" Tristan prodded, as he put out what was left of his cigarette in the ash tray. "You going to say what it is or not?"

"The boss wants us to watch a little girl for him."

Tristan raised his eyebrow. "That's all?"

"No, that's not all," Zane said sarcastically. "We're to keep an eye on her for a week, see how her routine is. Then at the opatine moment, snatch her. Murphy then wants us to hold onto her here while he takes care of a debt."

Tristan nodded his head, sitting back on the couch. "Doesn't sound that bad. Whose the girl?"

Zane looked down at his paper that held the information. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, goes by Rory. Daughter of Christopher Hayden, who owes Murphy quite the sum of money."

Tristan just nodded his head. He was a little unsure about mixing up a little girl in this. Normally the top boss had them doing a little breaking and entering, holding up stores, even occasionally putting the hit out for a man. But kidnapping a little girl? That was a first. And he was not sure if he liked it or not.

"Murphy has someone hacking into her school files to get her school schedule, and school picture," Zane explained.

"So once we snatch her, we just sit back and baby-sit her?"

"Yup, easy money."

"Right," Tristan agreed, however he knew nothing was never that easy.

-

"So on Tuesday she stays late for her school newspaper," Zane said, as he leafed through the papers from the hack into the school's files. "Meaning she has to wait out there all alone for a half hour before her bus comes."

"Perfect time to snatch her," Tristan smirked, as they sat in their van, watching the school. It was a large black van, that had no windows, and was in drier need of a washing, however it served it's purpose for their line of work.

Tristan sat back in the passenger's seat watching as kids filed out of the school at the end of the day. When they received the information on the girl, he was a little surprise by her age. Seventeen years old. He thought it was going to be a little girl that they would be taking. He started having his doubts about how easy this would be after finding this out, however kept them to himself. Doubts can get you shot.

He sat up in his seat as one of the kids in particular caught his eye. A girl with coffee brown hair, and the bluest eyes that he had ever seen. She was reading a book while she walked towards the bus stop, never once looking up from it. She looked as if she was in her own little world.

"There she is," Zane said, sitting up in his seat, rubbing his hands together. "She's a bookworm, she should be quiet enough. That'll make this job easy."

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary," Tristan muttered to himself, as a smirk played on his lips.

-

Rory sighed the next week as she gathered her stuff after the meeting for the school newspaper. She stuffed all her stuff into her backpack, before leaving the room to go catch her bus. She had a weird feeling all day, like something was going to happen today. All she wanted was to get home. She rushed out of the school, towards her bus stop.

At the end of the street she noticed a black van sitting there. It gave her a chill. There was just something about it. She had noticed it sitting there for at least a week now.

Trying to shake the feeling of the goose bumps on her arms away, Rory sat on the bus stop's bench, reaching into her bag for her book. She had just taken her book mark out when she felt something or someone grab her from behind, putting a cloth over her mouth before she could scream. She struggled against whoever it was, however blackness quickly took over.

-

-

**AN: Hope you guys like it :). Just an idea that's been in my head for awhile. My chapters for this are probably going to be short, however that means that I can update more often. I will probably update about every other day. So now go and review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rock**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is around 20-21, where as Rory is a senior in high school.

**AN: **Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews I received for the first chapter! Just to let you guys know, I suggest you reread the first chapter again, as yesterday I revised it and changed a couple things. It's only small parts, but they will be crucial to know for later in the story.

**-**

**Chapter Two**

Rory blinked her eyes as she came into conciseness. She looked around the room in confusion, unsure of where she was. She was lying on a cot, with a blanket pulled over her. It suddenly dawned on her what happened.

"I've been kidnapped," Rory said in disbelief as she remembered the hand that had clamped over her mouth. She had no idea how long she had been out.

She quickly got out of the make shift bed, discovering that her shoes were missing. She went over to the only door in the room, to see if she could open it.

It was locked.

Rory went over to another door on the other wall, this door did open. It led to a dark room. She felt along the wall for a light switch. Finding one she flipped it, but felt all her hope melt away at the sight before her. All that was in there was a toilet and a sink. Going back into the main room, she started feeling fear seize her, as she noticed that there were no windows. No way out.

Glancing around the room, she took in all of her surroundings. There was not much in the room. Only the cot that she had slept on with an old blanket and pillow on it, then a small folding table in the middle of the room, with two folding chairs.

Rory could feel herself starting to feel panicky. She went over to the cot, lying down on it, and wrapping herself in the blanket. She tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears as she wondered if she would ever see her mother again. Her grandparents. Heck even Dean, even though they had broken up just two weeks before hand. She soon found herself drifting back to sleep, as a single tear ran down her face.

-

Rory's eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening. She looked over to it, to see a man with a stocking hat over his face coming in with a tray.

He glanced over at her, before placing the tray of food on the table.

"Why," Rory said in a shaky voice. She paused to gain more control over her voice before continuing. "Why am I here?"

He paused by the door. "Don't worry, you shouldn't be here long. In the mean time, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Just let me go home," Rory answered, glaring at him.

He nodded, before leaving. Once shutting the door behind him and locking it, Tristan pulled the mask off. He sighed, shaking his head before heading back upstairs.

-

Once the door shut behind her kidnapper, Rory tentatively got off the cot, with the blanket wrapped around her. She noticed on the tray was a sandwich, bag of chips, and a coke. She lifted the bread of the sandwich up trying to see if they might have put something more in it. Trying to drug her. Not wanting to risk it, knowing that she needed to be clear minded if she was going to escape from here, Rory decided to forgo the sandwich. She did eat the chips and drink the pop though, as both were in sealed packages, that did not look tampered with.

She figured that the kidnapper must not have wanted to kill her, why else would he hide his identity? However it made her cringe at the thoughts of what he might want to do...

Once she finished eating, Rory went back to her cot, lying down. How was she suppose to pass the time in here? The kidnapper had said she would not be here for long, but how long is that? And why did they take her? Did they mistake her for someone else? She could not be who they wanted. This must be a case of mistaken identity.

-

-

**AN: Short, I know. The first few chapters are going to be short, as I'm still setting the scene for the story. They do get a bit longer later in the story. For those who have been asking I have not forgotten about One Night's Mistake! I'm just at a stand still for it right now... It's either write a boring filler chapter, or jump ahead to the next big event... Also, I have not been in the mood to write it, and do not want to force myself to write it, as then it doesn't flow as easily. This story here has been flowing really easily for me so far. I'm already working on chapter 9. I will try to get to ONM soon... In the meantime, go and review for this and let me know what you think so far! Especially you lurkers! I have a bunch of you adding this to favorites or your story alert, however you're not reviewing. A review really means a lot to me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rock**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Three**

Rory starred up at the ceiling the next morning. Or so she thought it was morning. Really, she had no way of telling, as there were no windows or clock for her to know the time of day. She had not been here for quite 24 hours yet, but she could already feel herself going crazy with boredom. She hadn't seen her kidnapper since last night when he brought her dinner.

She glanced up as the door open, noticing that he was returning. He had another tray. She sat up on the cot, watching him.

"You didn't finish your dinner," he pointed out.

"How do I know you're not trying to drug me?" Rory asked with narrowed eyes. and crossing her arms across her chest.

She saw his mouth smirk at the hole in the stocking hat that covered his face.

"Now why would I do that, Mary?" he asked in a mockingly voice.

"I don't know, why would you kidnap me and hold me here against my will?" Rory said glaring at him. "And my name is not Mary. You must have confused with some other girl you meant to kidnap."

His smirk grew wider, before he looked away. "Well, eat your breakfast. Don't worry, no one has tampered with your food."

He left the new tray, and took the old one before leaving. "Bye Mary," he called over his shoulder.

Rory stuck her tongue out at his back as he left, before going over to the breakfast tray.

-

Rory was really bored. There was absolutely nothing in the room for her to do. She had already gone through the whole room, and the bathroom in hopes of finding something to occupy her, but no luck. She laid back on the cot hoping to fall back to sleep to pass time. She found that was all she could really do in here. Well, other than thinking of a million and one things that her kidnapper could do to her. But she preferred to sleep over that.

She glanced up as the door opened. It must be lunch time already.

She sat up when she noticed that her kidnapper had more in his hands than just her lunch tray. He sat the tray on the table, along with a bunch of books.

"Thought you might be getting bored in here," he explained.

"How thoughtful," Rory said sarcastically, getting up to look at the books, before nodding her head in approval. This should help pass the time for her. She also noticed a brand new crossword puzzle book and a deck of cards with the books.

"I see you ate all of your breakfast?" he stated, more so than questioned.

He then left as Rory flipped through a book. This should help with her boredom. It'll at least make the time pass more quickly.

-

"Enjoying the books?" he asked that night as he brought dinner in for Rory. He smirked, as he saw Rory was lying on the cot on her stomach with her feet in the air reading one of the books. At the sound of his voice, she immediately jumped up, straightening out her Chilton skirt.

She shot a glare at him, as he just smirked at her.

"Wait, what's your name?" Rory asked as he was getting ready to leave again. She needed something other than 'kidnapper' to refer to him as.

"Call me whatever you want," he answered with a smirk.

"Fine, then I'll call you Dick," Rory said, looking back down at the book that she had been reading.

His smirk grew. This girl had spunk. "Just call me 'TJ'," he said before leaving.

Rory could not help but wonder what TJ was short for as she took her book with her to eat her dinner while reading.

As she ate, her mind could not help but wonder away from the book. She had to find away out of here. Before something bad happened. She could feel it, that if she stayed here much longer, something bad was going to happen.

She had to find a way to get around TJ. She needed to try to befriend him or something. He would not be able to do anything bad to her if he got to know her, right? She sure hoped so...

-

-

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! Yeah, I know it's short again... However the more you guys review, the quicker the updates will be ;). The next chapter is a bit longer than this one, and it's where the plot really starts... So if you want to see it quickly, review for this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rock**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

**AN:** Wow! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! Now, as your guys' treat for being such good reviewers, here's the next chapter quicker! (See what reviewing gets you?)

-

**Chapter Four**

Rory sighed as she placed the two of diamonds on the three of spades. Who knew that playing so many games of solitaire was almost worst than being bored to death? It was day four of being stuck alone in this room. The silence was getting to her. It was just too quiet, and eerie. She could occasionally hear a loud yell and shouting from upstairs, which always caused her to jump. It frightened her too. She had thought that it was just TJ here, she did not know that there was someone else. Who was in charge? TJ or this mystery person? She hoped it was TJ, however as he was the one bringing her food, she figured it was likely he was not.

Rory was about to give up on her game of cards and try going back to doing a crossword puzzle when the door open. Ah, lunch. One of the few things she could count on in here.

She gathered up all of her cards, as he set the tray down.

"Want to join me in a game of speed?" Rory asked, not thinking first.

He looked down at her in surprise.

"It's just a tad bit boring in here," Rory quickly explained, looking down at the cards.

"What about the books?"

"Finished them already," Rory sighed, as she shuffled the cards. She knew that she really should have paced herself with the books.

TJ raised an eyebrow in surprise at that, even though you could not tell through the stocking hat. He then chuckled. She really was a book worm.

TJ looked towards the door, before turning the extra chair around to sit in it backwards, with his arms resting on the back part of it. Rory started to deal out the cards.

Rory noticed him scratch his neck where the stocking hat ended.

"You know, if that's a bother, you could always take it off," Rory suggested with a raised eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't you just love that."

"Actually, truthfully," Rory said, as they started the game. "It makes me feel a little bit better that you are wearing it. I figure why would you hide your identity if you were just going to kill me?"

TJ looked up at her in shock that she had said that. This girl sure was different.

They played a few more games in silence.

"I have to get back," TJ said rising.

"You're just leaving because you suck at this game," Rory teased.

TJ smirked, heading towards the door. "Later Mary."

Rory looked up at him in confusion, as he closed the door. She did not understand why he kept calling her 'Mary'. She called out to him, "My name is not Mary!"

-

Rory looked up from her crossword puzzle in shock ten minutes later. He had just brought her lunch, why was he back so soon again?

A smile spread across her face for the first time since being in this hell hole, as she saw that he had a few more books in his hand.

"Thank you," Rory said, running her hand across the cover of one of the hard back books.

"Your welcome," TJ said softly, surprised.

Trying to get up her courage to ask her question that had been on her mind since the first time he brought in books, Rory quickly asked it before she could chicken out, blurting it out, "Where did these books come from?"

TJ looked at her in surprise, pausing by the door, before getting ready to leave. "They're mine."

With that he was gone. Rory smiled again. So he was a reader. Well read, on top of that. He had a similar taste in books as Rory did.

With that, Rory put her crossword puzzle aside, and took a book over to the cot to lie down and read.

-

Rory looked up as TJ came in with her dinner the next night, day five. She noticed that he had a couple of other things with him.

He set the tray down, before handing her a newspaper.

Rory looked at him confused. "What is this for?"

"Hold it up," TJ instructed. Rory did as told. Once it was up he snapped a picture of her.

"What is that for?" Rory asked confused.

"Just to prove that you're fine," TJ explained, as he took the paper. Rory then noticed that the paper held today's date. She watched as TJ left with the paper and camera.

So they must be taking a picture of her to assure her mom that she was alive... and ask for ransom. No longer feeling hungry she went over to the cot, lying down on it, and covering herself up. She quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

-

Rory was awaken not long after as she realized that she was not alone in the small room. Her eyes quickly opened to find TJ towering over her.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked frightened, as he leaned down, putting himself against her, his hands at her skirt.

"Shut up bitch," he said gruffly. It was then that Rory realized, this was not TJ. The voice was too rough, and his built was not the same. Yet he wore a stocking hat just as TJ had. Plus she could smell alcohol on his breathe.

Rory started screaming and struggling against him, only to receive a backhanded slap across the face. This stun her to be quiet, just as someone else entered the room. The mystery man was then ripped off of her. Rory watched in shock to see a blonde man punch him, throwing him out of the room.

The mystery man rubbed his jaw, glaring at the blonde man.

"Get the hell out of here!" the blonde man growled, causing the mystery man to scurry away. The blonde man then looked to Rory, his eyes softening a bit, with concern. He saw Rory trying to get as far away from him as she could, in the small room.

"Hey, it's alright, it's me, TJ," he said softly, reaching a hand out to her. That was all it took for the flood gates to come down for Rory, all the tears that she had been holding since she was first taken immediately started falling as she went and wrapped her arms around TJ, taking him by surprise. "Shh, it's okay now," TJ said softly, speaking to her as you would a small child, going over to the small cot and taking a seat on it, pulling her down with him. He gently rocked her, rubbing her back, waiting for her to calm down.

When he finally felt her body stop shaking, he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He sighed, slowly standing up with her still in his arms. He then gently laid her down on the cot, pulling the blanket up on her. He brushed some hair out of her face.

She did not deserve this, to be here. Sure Tristan had been in on kidnappings before, but they were always grown men. Mob bosses, or the like. Never a girl, especially one so young. So vulnerable. Starring at her, Tristan knew what he had to do.

He quickly left the room, knowing that there were a ton of preparations to do first.

-

-

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter, it had a bit more action in it... the next chapter is an action filled one also. The more you review, the quicker it gets posted ;)**

**Hope everyone has a Happy New Years!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

**AN: **Wow, I posted that last chapter right before leaving for a New Years party last night, I was shocked at how many reviews that came in when I got home today! Here's your reward for reviewing ;) Happy New Year! And don't forget to review!

-

**Chapter Five**

Rory's eyes snapped open as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She was getting ready to scream, until she saw TJ's face looking down at her.

"Don't make a sound," TJ commanded. He then removed his hand, handing her some clothes. "Have these on before I come back, and be ready to go."

"Go where?" Rory questioned, confused.

"Just be ready, and do not make a sound," TJ commanded.

Rory just nodded her head meekly. TJ then quickly left the room.

Rory looked over the clothes. They were a pair of woman's jeans, about a size too big for her, a plain white woman's t-shirt, and a large gray hooded sweatshirt. There was also a pair of woman's tennis shoes, just her size. As she had yet to see her shoes since she first got here, she bet he looked at them for her size.

She went into the bathroom, for fear that he would return before she was ready. She quickly started to shed her Chilton uniform, glad to finally be rid of it, and quickly put on all of the clean clothes TJ had brought for her.

Once she was ready, she went back into the main room and sat on the cot waiting for him. She had no idea what was happening. Was she going home? Was the ransom paid?

Or was it something worse? TJ was not getting her ready to hand her off to that other guy, was he? No, it could not be that, TJ punched him out earlier. Why would he do that if he planned all along to hand her over to him?

TJ. She had finally seen what he looked like. He was younger than what she thought he was. He could not be any older than 20-21. She had to admit that he was good looking with his blue eyes and messed up blonde hair from running his hands through it one too many times. However she quickly pushed that thought away. After all he had kidnapped her, and who knew what he was about to do with her?

Fear started to creep up in Rory's stomach. What exactly was he planning on doing? Why was he having her change her clothes?

She had no time to work herself into a panic though, as TJ popped his head into the room, motioning for her to come. Rory reluctantly got up, to go to him, terrified of what was about to happen.

TJ grabbed her hand in his, holding it firmly as he pulled her along behind him.

Stepping out of the room, Rory looked around. They were in a basement. She did not have much time to look around, as TJ was walking quickly, pulling her along. He started up the stairs. When they reached the top of the staircase, TJ looked over to the living room, before heading in the other direction, out the back door.

Rory also looked over in the same direction, seeing another man lying on the couch. She guessed that must have been the mystery man. The living room had trash everywhere, mainly beer bottles and cans. It reeked of cigarette smoke. She felt relieve that TJ was taking her in the opposite direction or him, however still worried about where exactly they were going.

Once outside, Rory couldn't help but breathe in the fresh air. She had not been outside in five days. However she was not allowed to enjoy it, as TJ was dragging her alongside the house quickly. She noticed that it was a bit woodsy where they were. Out in the country a bit.

She saw a car up ahead, and figured that must be where they were going. She turned around as she heard a yell.

There at the front of the house stood the mystery man. Rory gasped as she saw the shiny metal in his hand.

"He has a gun!" Rory cried out in fear, as TJ continued on, ignoring the mystery man.

"You leave here, and you're a dead man Morgan! Both you and the girl!" the mystery man yelled, before raising the gun to shoot.

At the sound of the gun blast, Rory dropped to the ground in fear, causing TJ to stop.

"Get up!" TJ yelled at her, he grabbed her at the sides. They were so close to the car. He literally threw her in on the driver's side, getting in himself. He quickly started his old beat up car, seeing Zane approaching, still sending out bullets. TJ stepped on the gas, causing the car to leap to life, taking off. Rory banged her head on the dash board, before sitting back and grabbing her seat belt to put it on quickly. She then held on for dear life, looking back to see the mystery man getting in the black van to follow them.

"He's following us!" Rory cried out, as TJ took a sharp turn, then a few others, trying to lose the van. After a few more sharp turns, he was sure that Zane could not keep up, and got onto the freeway.

Once on the freeway, TJ relaxed a little. He glanced over at Rory's frightened form.

"Are you okay?" he asked, before putting his eyes back on the road.

"He was shooting at us," Rory said still in shock.

"Guns will do that," TJ said sarcastically, instantly regretting it as he saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He then reached behind the seat grabbing a blanket. "Here, you might as well get some sleep."

Rory numbly took the blanket spreading it across her. She leaned her head against the window, however sleep would not take her as, her heart was still pounding at all that had just happened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

**AN:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I tried to post this last night, but ff .net was being an ass... This chapter is my longest yet though!

-

**Chapter Six**

Rory was not sure when sleep finally took over, or how long she had been out. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the sun was up. She looked over to TJ to see him concentrating on the road in front of him. Looking out the window, Rory saw that she did not recognize any of the land marks. Were they even still in Connecticut?

"Where are we?" Rory asked quietly.

TJ took his eyes off the road to glance at her, before putting them back on the road. "We entered New York about 20 minutes or so ago."

"New York!" Rory screeched in a panic. So she was not going home. Was he just transporting her to another bad guy? "Where are we going?"

TJ just glanced over at her, before glancing back to the road, not saying a word.

Rory sat back in her seat, in a huff, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you going to tell me anything about what's going on?"

"Only what you need to know," was his answer.

Rory turned in her seat, so she was facing him, glaring at him. "Well, I think I deserve to at least know what you are going to do to me? If you let me go, I won't say anything to anyone. I'll just say that I never saw any of your faces!"

He glanced at her again, smirking at her glare, before looking back to the road. "I can't let you go."

"Why not?" Rory demanded, surprising herself at how bold she was being with this kidnapper.

Rory saw his face become serious, and his eyes become hard, before he glanced at her. He quickly turned back to look at the road, before answering. "Because you're not safe going back to your life how you once knew it."

Rory bit her bottom lip. Waiting for him to continue.

"Zane is not going to give up on this, as you mean a lot of money, he does not give up easily," TJ continued. "He won't stop until I'm dead, and he either has you again or you're dead."

Rory sat there in shock, taking in all he had just said.

"How? How can I mean so much money?" Rory asked meekly. "My mom doesn't have a lot of money. She runs a inn. There's no money in that."

"You dad owes some very powerful people a lot of money, and would not pay up," TJ explained.

Rory sat there starring at him. Her dad. She was not that close to him, as her parents had never married. She usually saw him a couple of times year, and received phone calls from him. Last time she had talked to him, he had mentioned that his latest business endeavor was going successfully. However that is what he always said before it tanked. She had heard it all too often from him.

"He wouldn't hurt my family, would he?" Rory asked quietly.

TJ did not answer her.

Rory sat back in her seat, fear taking over her. Not just for herself, but for her family. Her parents.

-

Rory zoned out for the next hour or so, going through everything she had just been told. She did not speak to TJ anymore, nor did he speak to her. The car was silent as it drove on, to wherever he was taking her.

Rory was shaken out of her thoughts, as she saw TJ pulling off the freeway. He drove the car to a gas station, pulling up to a pump.

"Stay in here, and do not talk to anyone," TJ said roughly, getting out of the car.

Rory was only able to nod her head. Watching as he went into the gas station, she thought that this was her chance, to make a break for it. To be free. She unbuckled her seat belt, reaching for the door handle, but TJ's words earlier kept echoing in her head.

"_Zane is not going to give up on this, as you mean a lot of money, he does not give up easily. He won't stop until I'm dead, and he either has you again or you're dead."_

For some reason, Rory felt safe with TJ. She did not think he would do anything to hurt her. However 'think' was the keyword. There was always that possibility. He was a kidnapper after all, who knew what else he might try to do? And that is what caused her to open the door. She slowly stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She looked around for where to go. There was a coffee shop just across the street that was crowded. Coffee. She had not had any since being taken. She figured if she got over there she could just get lost in the crowd, and there should be a pay phone there.

Just as she was about to take a step in it's direction, TJ stepped out of the gas station.

"What are you doing out?" TJ snapped, causing Rory's cheeks to heat up as she jumped at the tone of his voice. "Get back in the car."

Rory quickly obeyed, kicking herself for not being quicker. She should have made a run for it the moment TJ was out of sight. "Sorry, just stretching my legs," Rory lied, ducking her head.

Before she could shut her door, TJ caught it, holding it open. He handed her a carrier with two coffees in it, and a bag.

"Here's breakfast," TJ said roughly, shutting the door behind her, before going to put gas in the car.

Rory set the bag beside her, immediately taking a coffee out, breathing it in before sipping from it, not realizing that TJ was watching her.

It was probably the worst coffee that she had ever had, but right now, to her it was heaven, as it had been six days since her last coffee. It's amazing what withdrawal can do to you.

Just as she was finishing the cup, TJ joined her in the car.

Rory put her cup back in the holder, just as TJ was reaching for his cup causing their fingers to brush against each other.

Rory jumped at the contact, feeling her heart race. She looked up to TJ who was looking as calm and collective as he normally was. As if he did not have a care in the world.

He took a sip of his coffee before putting it back down, and putting his keys in the ignition and starting the car. Rory started to put her seat belt back on, before she realized that they had already stopped again. They were parked by a pay phone. TJ got out of the car, motioning for her to follow. Rory reluctantly got out, following him over to it.

"You're going to call your parents and tell them that you are safe," TJ instructed. "Tell them not to pay any ransom, as it's fake now. Do not give them any other information, or say where we are."

Rory just managed to nod her head, as TJ handed her the receiver, and dropped some change in the slot. He moved back to allow Rory to dial the number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered on the first ring.

"Mom? It's me, Rory," Rory said.

"Rory! Are you okay? Where are you?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"I'm safe," Rory said. "Do not pay any ransom that's asked for me."

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"It's fake," Rory explained. "I'm no longer there, just don't pay it. Also, you and dad need to get away. Don't tell anyone where you are. It's not safe for you guys"

Rory saw TJ motioning for her to wrap it up.

"I have to go now, I love both you and dad, and should be home soon hopefully," Rory said, quickly hanging up.

"Come on," TJ said, heading back to the car. Rory numbly followed him, unsure of what her future held for her.

"There's some doughnuts in the bag," TJ said once they were in the car. He pulled back out onto the road, heading in the direction of the freeway.

Rory got out a doughnut, wrapping the wrapper around it, so it would not be so messy. She then handed it to TJ.

TJ looked at her in surprise, taking it. "Thanks."

Rory just nodded her head, before getting one out for herself.

-

"What's your real name?" Rory asked later that day. They had been driving in silence since that morning when they stopped at the gas station. After being in silence for five days in that room, she wanted to be able to talk, plus have someone talk back to her. She was sick of silence, as she found out TJ was not much of a talker. She was beginning to prefer the room, as then she was at least able to read. She should have brought a book or two with her. You could only look at the same scenery for so long before it becomes boring.

For his name, she knew TJ had to be his initials, but what did they stand for? That guy back at the house had called him 'Morgan' as they were leaving.

TJ glanced over at her. "Tristan," he answered. He figured it was no use keeping it a secret any longer, as she has seen his face now.

"Tristan," Rory repeated. "What does the 'J' stand for?"

"My middle name, Janlan."

"That's a different name. Where did it come from?"

"It was my grandfather's name."

"Are you close with your grandfather?" Rory asked curiously.

"Use to be," Tristan answered uncomfortably.

"Use to be? Did he pass away?

"No, I'm just not as close with him as I was as a child," Tristan said, fidgeting in his seat.

Rory could tell that he was uncomfortable, so decided to change the subject from his grandfather. "Is 'Morgan' your last name?"

Tristan shifted in his seat again, glancing at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"Back at the house, as we were leaving, that guy called you 'Morgan'," Rory explained, sitting sideways in her seat so she could look at him.

"Yeah, it is," Tristan answered. He kept his eyes on the road, thinking she was going to be quiet now.

"Do you think we could turn on the radio?" Rory found herself asking.

Tristan glanced at her, before answering, "Go ahead." He hoped that this would at least keep her quiet. Her questions were starting to get to him, as they were ones that he preferred to not answer. He did not like talking about himself, especially not his family.

Rory flipped through the stations, until she came to an oldies station. She turned the volume up a little, before sitting back in her seat.

Tristan smirked at how she was lip-synching along with the song, before turning his full attention back to the road.

-

It was only 7:00pm when Tristan pulled off the freeway to look for somewhere to stay for the night. Normally he would have continued on for longer, however he felt exhaustion setting in. He had been up half the night before, getting stuff ready for them to leave, then had been driving since early that morning. He knew he would not be in that good of shape if he kept driving any longer.

He pulled into a motel parking lot, glancing at Rory who was curled up asleep in the seat beside him, before getting out to go in.

After paying for a room and getting a room key, Tristan went back out to the car where Rory was sleeping.

He reached in, gently picking her up, so as not to wake her. He carried her to where their room was. After doing some shifting, he managed to get the door open. Walking into the dark room, he went over to the bed, gently lying her down on it. He slipped her shoes off, setting them down on the floor. He then pulled the covers down, and covered her up.

Feeling very weary, he then shrugged his jacket off, lying it on the table in the room, before going to the chair in the room, trying to make himself comfortable. With how exhausted he was, he was out instantly, despite how uncomfortable he was.

-

-

**AN: Brownie points to Wally4ever for being the only one to pick up on Tristan being called "Morgan" in the last chapter ;). There will be more on that later... Also this chapter should answer all the TJ questions. Hope you guys enjoyed! Now review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

**AN: **Thank you for all of your reviews!

-

**Chapter Seven**

Rory awoke a few hours later, having to use the bathroom. She glanced around the room she was in confused, letting her eyes get use to the darkness. Did Tristan lock her in another room alone? Had they arrived where he was taking her? She held back a shriek when she noticed a sleeping form in the chair across from her. It was Tristan. She felt relieve that he was in there with her. She was not alone this time.

She slowly got out of the bed, realizing by the hideous looking comforter that they were in some motel. Obviously a cheap one.

She quietly creep to the bathroom. On her way out of it, she turned to look at Tristan, noticing how uncomfortable he seemed. There was not much she could do for that. She took the comforter off her bed, and gently covered him with it, before returning to her bed. She still had her sheets and a light blanket to keep herself warm.

-

Rory awoke the next morning to the sound of Tristan moving around. She sat up in her bed and looked at him. He had just came out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed, but by his wet hair, it was obvious he had just come out of the shower.

"If you want a shower, you better get in it now before we leave," Tristan said.

Rory nodded her head eagerly. It had been a week since her last shower. She quickly scurried to the bathroom, but not before noticing the comforter folded up and placed in the chair. Once in the bathroom, Rory locked the door behind her. She did not want any mishaps to happen.

Even though she wished to remain in the shower all day, feeling the hot water come down on her, Rory rushed with her shower, not wanting to anger Tristan by taking too long.

Once out of the shower, she quickly dressed. She tried to towel dry her hair as much as she could.

"Are you almost ready?"

Rory jumped at his voice. "Yeah," Rory responded. She threw the towel on the ground, giving up on her hair, as it was too long, before leaving the room, running her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out.

She found Tristan sitting on the bed, flipping through channels on the television. He looked up when she came out switching the television off.

"Ready?"

Rory just nodded her head. He got up off the bed, heading towards the door. Rory followed him out to the car, getting in. She pushed some food wrappers aside. Their meals the day before had consisted of fast food, and some junk food that he had picked up at the gas station the morning before.

Once they were in the car and driving, Rory looked around her surroundings, as the scenery passed by her. "Are we still in New York?"

"We drove out of New York last night while you were sleeping," Tristan said, looking over at her, before shifting his eyes back to the road.

"Oh," Rory said, looking around. "Where are we then?"

"Jersey," Tristan answered causally.

"What's in New Jersey?" Rory asked curiously. She could not believe how far away he was taking her from her home. She just hoped that he would not decide to abandon her somewhere all by herself and expect her to find her way back. She still did not understand any of his reasoning. Not that he really gave her a clue for much of anything.

Rory let out a sigh at his silence. When he did not want to answer something, he ignored her. Not wanting to be in silence again, Rory reached over and flipped the radio on, without asking.

He just barely glanced at her, before putting his eyes back on the road, while she flipped through the stations trying to find something good.

-

Rory zoned out into her own thoughts as they drove on. She could not help but wonder why he was doing all of this? That guy back at the house, Zane, had threatened Tristan's life, and even Tristan said that he could be killed. So why would he throw all he had out just for her? She glanced over at him, noticing how his eyes seems closed off, as he concentrated on the road. He looked like he had several thoughts of his own going through his head, yet his eyes gave away nothing.

Rory looked back in front of her, shaking her head. She was afraid of him in a way, as she knew he was unpredictable. He was still a bad guy, he had kidnapped her. However when that other guy, Zane, had tried to take advantage of her, he had kicked him out, and comforted her as she broke down. It was after that he had taken her away from that house. Did Zane have something to do with it? Did they have an argument?

Rory was shaken from her thoughts as Tristan pulled off of the freeway. Thinking he was just pulling off for gas, Rory did not question him. However she saw no gas stations in sight. All there was were fields on either side of her. Farm land.

Rory looked over at Tristan in confusion, about to ask him where they were going, however she noticed the way his hands were gripping the steering wheel. The way his jaw was set. He looked angry at something.

Rory bit her bottom lip, suddenly afraid of him. Sitting there in the driver's seat, he was very intimidating.

He soon turned off the main road, onto a dirt road. Up in the distance, Rory could see an older farm house and barn. She looked over at Tristan in confusion.

Was he just transporting her to another place? She was suddenly very afraid of what was about to happen. With how tense Tristan looked, did not help.

The car pulled to a stop. Rory just starred at him as he turned the car off, and unbuckled his seat belt. She was too afraid to move. She did not want to see what was in that house for fear of what she might find.

Tristan got out of the car, but noticed her still sitting there, frozen in her spot. He went around to the passenger's side, opening the door.

"Come on," Tristan commanded, a bit more forcibly than he meant. He felt bad when he saw Rory wince.

Rory slowly undid her seat belt, before stepping out of the car.

Tristan put his hand to the small of her back leading her towards the house. She felt like dragging her feet, but did not, in fear of angering him.

She was starring at the ground as he led her, until she heard a screen door creak open before it slammed shut. She looked up find an old woman in her late sixties, early seventies standing there, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Rory could not help but feel relieve at the sight of the woman, however felt even more confused at to why Tristan brought her here.

"Can I help you?" the woman called out.

"Grandma, it's me," Tristan said, as they stopped in front of her on the front porch.

"Tristan?" the woman whispered, before she wrapped Tristan in a big hug which he gave back.

Rory could not help but smile at the reunion. The old woman was both laughing and crying as she held onto Tristan for dear life. It made Rory wonder when the last time she had seen or even heard from Tristan was?

The woman then let go of Tristan, turning her attention to Rory.

"And you brought a girl with you!" before Rory could even react to the comment, the woman suddenly had her in a hug similar to what she had just had Tristan in.

The woman then reluctantly let Rory go. She grabbed a hold of Tristan's hand. "Come in, come in!" she ushered both of them into the house, towards the living room. "You two wait here, let me go get your grandfather! He'll be so surprise! Then we'll have some lemonade and cookies! I just made a batch of your favorites Tristan, snicker doodles!"

Rory smiled as she watched the old woman rush off to find his grandfather, as both her and Tristan took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry," Tristan apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rory looked up at him, to see him starring down at her. "It's okay," Rory said. She then tentatively asked, "How long has it been since you have last seen them?"

Tristan looked away. "Four years."

"Wow," Rory said softly. "Why did you bring me here then?"

"You'll be safe here," Tristan explained, looking back to her. "Zane and the other guys, they know nothing about my family, or the first sixteen years of my life. Hell, they don't even know my real last name."

Rory just starred at him, realizing then that Morgan was not his real last name. She could not help but wonder what it really was.

Before she could ask anymore, his grandparents came into the room.

"Tristan," his grandfather said lightly. "Well, stand up boy, let me get a good look at you."

Tristan stood up. Rory also stood.

"Got whiskers now," his grandfather pointed out, bring a smirk to Tristan's face.

"Have for awhile," Tristan said.

"Well, come here," Tristan went and gave his grandfather a big hug. When he stepped back, his grandfather looked over to where Rory stood out of place. She felt as if she was intruding on their family reunion. "Well, are you going to introduce me to this young lady?" he asked just as his grandmother brought a tray in with a pitcher of lemonade, four glasses, and a plate of cookies.

"Grandma and Grandpa, this is Rory," Tristan introduced, as him and Rory both sat back down on the couch. "And Rory these are my grandparents, Janlan and Evelyn Dugrey."

"Nice to meet you both," Rory smiled.

"So tell us what you two are doing here?" Evelyn asked.

"Just on a road trip," Tristan answered causally.

Rory looked up at him, wondering just how much he would tell them. She noticed how he had left her last name out when introducing her.

"Have you spoken to your father lately?" Janlan asked.

Rory looked towards Tristan for his answer, seeing his eyes grow very cold.

"No," Tristan answered bitterly.

"Not good to keep a conflict such as this going for so long," Janlan said, shaking his head.

Seeing that Tristan's anger was rising, Evelyn decided to change the subject. She had not seen him for four years, and wanted to take advantage of this first visit since. "So how did you meet Rory?"

Rory looked to Tristan, waiting for him to answer. She had no idea how he wanted to answer questions about her. All she knew was that he was going to go with the whole letting them think that they were dating. That would be easier, or so she thought.

"Um, through a friend," Tristan quickly answered, before putting a cookie in his mouth so he would not have to answer anymore.

"You have a beautiful house, Mrs. Dugrey," Rory said, trying to take some of the focus off of Tristan.

"Thank you, dear," Evelyn smiled. "It's Evelyn though, none of this Mrs. Dugrey. Mrs. Dugrey was my mother-in-law."

Rory smiled at that.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Janlan asked starring intently at both of them.

Rory fought the urge to squirm under his gaze.

"Just a little while," Tristan said. "Um, would you two mind if we stayed here for a few days?"

"Of course," Evelyn said happily. "You can use your old room."

"Just one more favor," Tristan asked quietly, his head bent down. "Please do not let my dad know that Rory and I were here."

-

"Sorry about this," Tristan said that evening, going over to the closet in his old bedroom.

"That's alright," Rory said softly. They went through the rest of the day and dinner with his grandparents, both trying to dodge as many questions as they could. They managed to get away in the early evening, with Tristan telling them that they were both exhausted from the trip. When his grandparents showed them to the room, Rory was surprise to find that they would be sharing a room, as his grandparents thought that they were together.

Rory looked around at the room, seeing that it must not have been changed since Tristan left. It looked like a teenage boy's room, with the sports pictures hanging on the walls. There was a bookshelf that was cram pack with various books. On the top of it some sport trophies sat for various sports that Tristan must have played.

Rory returned her attention to Tristan, seeing him taking a sleeping bag out of the closet.

"I'll take the floor," Tristan said, spreading the sleeping bag out.

Rory just nodded her head as she watched him go over to the dresser. He opened a drawer, pulling out some articles of clothes.

"Here," he handed them to Rory. "You can sleep in these."

"Thanks," Rory said, going over to the adjoining bathroom to change. She quickly put on the large drawstring pajama pants, and the large t-shirt.

Going back into the room, she found Tristan already settled on the floor, in the sleeping bag, an arm behind his head. She held back a gasp, noticing that he was not wearing a shirt. A large cross tattoo was present on his left shoulder. Swallowing, she went over to the light, to turn it off.

"Night," Rory said softly, as she crawled into bed.

"Night," Tristan said. They both laid there silently for a few minutes before Tristan spoke again. "I'm sorry about letting them think that we're dating. I figured the questions would be easier this way."

"That's okay," Rory said softly, looking over the edge of the bed at him. She perched herself up on her elbows. "Did you use to live with your grandparents then?"

Tristan looked up at her. "Only during the Summer. I use to come here every summer and stay here during the whole school break."

Rory smiled.

Tristan gave her a small smile. "Night," he said lightly, hoping that it would end any discussion.

"Good night," Rory said, settling back into the bed. There was more that she wanted to know, but she was not sure how he would take her asking him a lot of personal questions. It was obvious that something had happened between him and his father. However why would that stop him from talking to his grandparents all of this time? There were so many questions she wanted to be able to ask him...

-

-

**AN: This chapter should clear up the rest of the questions about the "Morgan" last name. Yes, I do know it's Finn's last name, however I needed a fake name for Tristan, and that was the first one that popped into my head while I was typing it. It was not until I was rereading what I wrote that I realized that it was also Finn's name, but I really did not want to change it. Hope you all enjoyed! Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Eight**

Tristan groaned the next morning as he rolled over, trying to shield his eyes against the light. He glanced up at the bed, noticing the covers pushed down, but no one in bed.

Tristan sat up straight in a panic. Where was she?

He quickly got untangled from the sleeping bag, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on as he rushed out of the room. He rushed downstairs. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief once he caught sight of Rory helping his grandmother with breakfast.

After catching his breathe, he walked causally into the kitchen, as if he had not just had a mild heart attack and sat at the breakfast table.

"Morning," Rory said cheerfully, setting a large plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks," Tristan mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Still not a morning person," Evelyn smiled, shaking her head.

Rory grabbed herself a cup of coffee and her own plate of pancakes, before sitting down beside Tristan.

"I hope you like them, I helped your grandma fix them," Rory smiled, as she poured syrup onto her pancakes. "Well, I stirred the batter..."

Tristan could not help but smirk at that, as he took a sip of the coffee that his grandmother had just set in front of him.

-

"Grandpa?" Tristan asked cautiously as he stepped into the living room. His grandfather quickly turned off the television where he had just been watching the news.

"Yes son?" Janlan asked looking up.

"I need to ask you for another favor," Tristan said, glancing towards the door, before taking a seat on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I'm going to be taking off tomorrow. Is it alright if I left Rory here with you and Grandma?"

Janlan stared hard at Tristan, before answering. "Tristan, I do not know what kind of trouble you have gotten yourself into, or how deep you are into it, but it's never good to run."

Tristan stared at his grandfather a bit taken back.

Janlan sat up in his chair, so he could talk more quietly with Tristan, not wanting his wife or Rory to over hear their conversation. "You think I do not know who that girl is? Her face has been all over the news for the last week!"

Tristan sat back in his seat, rubbing a hand over his face. He knew that the kidnapping had been in the news in Connecticut, but he did not think that it had traveled all the way down to New Jersey.

Tristan sat back up. "I just need somewhere where I know she'll be safe," Tristan said quietly. "It's not safe for her to go back to her family yet."

Janlan shook his head. "We'll keep her here as long as she needs a place to stay, but I think it will be best if you just take her straight to the police."

"You do not know the people that are after us," Tristan said standing up. "Thank you though, I appreciate this."

Janlan just nodded his head, fearing the mess that his grandson had got both himself and the young woman into. He just hoped it would not end with them both being killed.

-

Rory looked out over the country land. It was beautiful here. She hoped her and Tristan would be staying here for awhile, she liked it here.

She slowly rocked the porch swing that she was sitting on, as she glanced down at the book in her lap that she had taken from Tristan's room, trying to concentrate on it. She failed miserably.

She had so many different thoughts going through her head. They mainly consisted of Tristan, she would admit. He confused her to no end. She had started out thinking of him as her kidnapper, yet now she had come to think of him as more of her rescuer. He had saved her when that Zane guy had tried to attack her, and had been the one to take her away from that house. Sure, he was not letting her go home, but as he had said before it was for her safety. Zane could try to take her again.

That scared her, being alone with Zane. She could not help but wonder what her father had done to owe money to people like this. She shook her head, he never learns. This is why things never would work out between him and her mother.

"Hey," Tristan said, coming out onto the porch, leaning up against the railing.

Rory looked up from her book. "Hey," she smiled.

"Look, I have to talk to you about something," Tristan said, taking a seat at the other end of the swing.

Rory just nodded her head.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow," Tristan said.

"So soon?" Rory asked disappointed. Well, there goes that. "Where are we going next then?"

"You're going to be staying here with my grandparents, as it's safe for you here," Tristan explained, unable to look at her.

"You're leaving me?" Rory asked in a shaky voice.

Tristan did not say anything, just continued staring forward.

"Why?" Rory asked. "I think I at least deserve that much."

Tristan turned to look at her. "You're safe here. No one will ever find you. I can't stay put in one place for too long. It's time for me to move on."

"Can't I go with you?" Rory asked. She was terrified of being left alone. It had been her fear that he would just dump her somewhere. She had come to rely on him. He was the only consistent thing in her life since she had been taken from her home.

"It's not safe for you to be traveling with me," Tristan answered.

Rory glared at him, before getting up and running off.

"Rory!" Tristan called, getting up to follow her.

He went inside the old barn that he had seen her go in. He stopped at one of the stalls, to lightly pat an older black stallion on the muzzle, before continuing on through the barn.

He looked around, but could not see her. However he could hear the occasional sniffle. He followed the sound to the back of the barn. He found Rory sitting on a pile of yellow straw, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears were running down her face.

Not knowing what to do, he went over and sat by her.

"How long would I have to stay here?" Rory whispered.

Tristan looked away, unable to answer the question.

The tears started falling down her face faster.

Tristan tentatively put an arm around her, to try and comfort her. She immediately went into his arms, crying.

"I just want to go home," Rory whimpered, the stress of everything that had been happening getting to her. All the tears that she kept holding back taking advantage of being able to come out. "Please don't leave me here."

Tristan hugged her closer to him, fighting with himself about what to do. Without thinking, the words came out of his mouth, "I won't..."

When her arms tightened around him, he realized that he had said them out loud. There was no way she would let him take them back now.

-

"There you are," Rory said that evening, finding Tristan sitting on the porch swing. His elbow was resting on the arm rail, with his head leaning up against his hand. Rory went and sat by him.

Tristan looked over at her, before looking back in front of him.

Rory chewed on her bottom lip. She had several questions to ask him, but she was not sure how he would take them.

"Ask it," Tristan said.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"I can tell that you want to ask me something," Tristan said, staring forward.

"I was just wondering why you have never contacted your grandparents in four years," Rory said softly. "You seem close with them. Also, what happened between you and your dad?"

Tristan let out a laugh. "My dad and I don't have exactly the best relationship. It only grew worst after my mom died."

"I'm sorry," Rory said softly, reaching a hand out to place on top of his, to comfort him.

Tristan looked over to her surprised. He could see that she really meant it. He turned his hand over, to use his thumb to rub the top of her hand.

"I left home when I was 16," Tristan said softly, looking straight ahead. "It was that or be shipped off to military school in North Carolina." Tristan chuckled a bit, remembering back. "A couple friends of mine and I broke into one of their dads' safe. Dumbass Bowman forgot to make sure all the security alarms were shut off, so the three of us got trapped in the room until the police showed up."

Rory smiled.

"Man, was my dad pissed," Tristan said, rubbing his free hand over his face. "He had been threatening military school for awhile, but I always thought he was bluffing. He would never really do it. I told him I would run away before going there. So I took off the night before my plane was to leave. I haven't talked to him since."

"And not your grandparents neither?" Rory asked quietly.

He glanced over at her, shaking his head. "Nope, always figured my grandfather would tell my dad where I was. So I just stayed away."

"But you came here now."

"I needed to get you somewhere safe," Tristan said, before sighing. "I still prefer you to stay here. I don't know what kind of trouble I might get in after I leave here, and I really prefer you to stay out of it."

"I don't want to be here alone," Rory whispered softly.

Tristan glanced at her, for the first time noticing how close the two of them were sitting together. He glanced down noticing that their hands were still joined together. He was now rubbing circles in her palm, with his hand on top. He glanced back up to her face, seeing her looking at his lips. He looked down to hers, before he quickly stood up, breaking the contact, before he did something that he knew that he would regret. He already regretted saying as much as he had.

"We better get going in, it's getting late," Tristan said, not looking at Rory again. Afraid to.

Rory just nodded her head timidly, following him in quietly.

-

Rory settled into the bed, watching as Tristan rolled his shoulders, stretching his arms.

"Stiff?" Rory asked. He had tried to make sure she did not know, but she could tell that he had not had that great of sleep the last few nights, between sleeping in the chair, or on the floor.

Tristan just barely glanced at her.

"The bed is big enough for both of us," Rory said softly.

"I'll be alright," Tristan said a bit more roughly than he meant to.

"You really should get a good night's sleep before we leave," Rory pointed out. "It won't do any good if you're falling asleep at the wheel."

Tristan looked at her, knowing that she was right.

He went over to the bed, Rory scooting to the other side, and climbed in. He made sure to leave plenty of room between the two of them.

"Night," Rory said, looking at him, before rolling over to face the other side of the room.

"Night," Tristan said, before sleep quickly claimed him.

-

-

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! This would have been up sooner, but I had computer problems (Dell came and took apart my whole laptop! Very scary seeing it in pieces), and last night when I tried to send this, ff .net would not let me! Also have been busy with different things... but anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. You're close to catching up with me, where I'm at for writting, I guess I have to get to work... Now go and review for this chapter, the more you review the quicker the updates;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Nine**

Tristan had just had the best night's sleep that he had in a long time. He was so comfortable and warm that he did not want to wake up. His pillow, that he was hugging to himself, suddenly wiggled a little bit. Wait, his pillow wiggled? His eyes shot open to find himself facing a mess of brown hair. He quickly let go, going back to his own side of the bed.

"Sorry," Tristan choked out.

Rory rolled over to look at him. "It's okay," she gave him a small smile to reassure him.

Tristan quickly got out of the bed, grabbing some clean clothes to change into. He wanted to take a shower before they left, not know when the next time they would be somewhere with a shower would be. He was running low on money.

He headed into the bathroom, leaving Rory in the bed starring after him.

-

When Tristan came out of the shower, Rory then headed into it, as Tristan looked around for a couple of supplies. Once he found what he was looking for, he set them on top of his dresser, to wait for Rory to come back in.

"Bring your towel out with you," Tristan said, when Rory came back into the room.

Rory looked at him confused, before going back into the bathroom to grab her towel.

"Take a seat," Tristan said gesturing to the chair sitting there. Rory stared at him, but did not question him before sitting down in the chair. "If you want to come with me, then we need to disguise you a bit. You're going to get your hair cut."

Rory turned to look at him, her eyes wide with shock. "You are going to cut my hair?"

Tristan smirked at her reaction. "I cut my own hair all of the time."

"But- but that's not the same!" Rory pointed out.

Tristan's smirk grew wider. "Relax, I'm not cutting it. I told my grandma you were wanting to change your hair, so she'll do it."

Tristan went to the door to get his grandma.

Rory could not help but let out a sigh of relief. Sure Tristan's hair looked good on him, but on her? No way.

-

"Here, take this," Evelyn said, handing Tristan a basket full of food for them to take with them.

"Thanks Grandma," he said softly, as he hugged her.

Rory stood awkwardly to the side watching, as she fingered her chin length short hair. She had to admit, it did not look as bad as she thought it would. Tristan had given her an old baseball hat to wear once they leave the farm.

"Just do not let it take you another four years before you come and visit us again," Evelyn scolded him.

"I won't," Tristan promised.

Letting go of him reluctantly, Evelyn turned to Rory. Pulling her into a hug she said, "And you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Rory smiled.

"Take care of my boy, don't go breaking his heart. I can tell he really likes you," Evelyn whispered in Rory's ear before they pulled apart.

Rory just nodded her head, her eyes wide. _I guess we're not that bad at acting together_, she could not help but thinking.

Janlan stood there watching them all say their good-byes. As the women were busy with theirs, he figured it would be best if he talked to Tristan alone.

"Call if you two get into trouble or need any help," Janlan said, sticking his hand out.

Tristan nodded his head, shaking his grandfather's hand. Janlan pulled him into a hug.

Whispering, Janlan added, "And do not break your grandmother's heart by not keeping your promise."

"I won't," Tristan said softly, as they pulled back.

Janlan then faced Rory. "You're welcome to stay here if you would rather."

"I know," Rory said softly.

Janlan just nodded his head. He wanted to be sure that it was her decision to go.

Tristan went over to his car, putting the basket in the back seat. He then opened the passenger's door for Rory.

He could not help the smirk when he saw that she was taking some of his books with her.

"Bye," Evelyn waved, tears running down her face as the car left.

-

Rory had no idea how long she had been asleep. She fell asleep about a hour into the drive. She noticed that the car was not moving. Looking over to the driver's seat, she found it empty. The door was still open.

Rory looked out the door to see that they were at a gas station, right in front of the front door.

All of a sudden the doors of the station were flown open as a hooded figure quickly ran out, and jumped into the driver's seat, stepping on the gas pedal.

Rory held back a gasp as Tristan ripped the all too familiar stocking hat off his head, tossing it along with a paper sack that had money sticking out of it, and some other object in the back seat.

Rory let out a gasp as she realized what the other object was.

A gun.

Tristan glanced over at her as if he was just realizing that she was in the car.

"You- you held up the gas station?" Rory choked out in disbelief. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, as if she was just remembering that this was her kidnapper. He was a fugitive. And she had just so willingly went with him. She started regretting not remaining back at the farm with his grandparents. His words the day before ringing out in her ears.

"_It's not safe for you to be traveling with me."_

"Do you want to sleep in a car," Tristan snapped.

Rory flinched, trying to sit in her seat as far away from him as she could, as he concentrated on the road. She could hear sirens in the distance.

What had she just got herself into? She should have stayed at the farm house. Where she was safe.

-

Tristan glanced over at Rory later that day. She had not spoken a word since the incident earlier that afternoon. He felt bad for snapping at her. This was why he did not want to bring her with him. He knew he would have to find a way to get some quick cash. Especially if she was with him, as he did not want her to have to sleep in the car. He also knew it would be dangerous for her to be traveling with him. Hell, he barely even knew how to act around a girl. He was not use to being around them unless it was a quick lay. He did not worry about girls' feelings. So why was it bugging him now about her feelings? What she thought of him?

Glancing over at her again, he made a quick decision, pulling off the freeway.

She barely glanced over at him, before looking back out her window, still not speaking a word.

Eyeing an I'Hops up ahead, he pulled into the parking lot, parking the car.

He took off his seat belt, getting out of the car. He went over to the passenger's side, seeing that she had yet to move.

He opened the door. "Come on," he said a lot more gruffly than he meant.

She quickly grabbed her hat, before scrambling out of the car, afraid of angering him.

As they walked towards the restaurant, he put his hand to the small of her back to lead her in. She winced away from his touch, as if it burned her.

He closed his eyes, before quickly opening them. She was scared of him, and it was his fault.

They were immediately seated to a booth.

"Hi, my name is Dan, and I will be your waiter tonight," a dark hair waiter said, eyeing Rory as she looked at the menu. A motion that did not go unnoticed by Tristan. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee," Rory said very softly, hiding herself from Tristan's view with her menu.

"Coke," Tristan barked out, taking the waiter by surprise, but giving him the hint to back off.

Rory slightly jumped, misreading his tone of voice for being one of annoyance of her.

Tristan closed his eyes again, trying to calm himself down, as the waiter left. When he opened them again, he found Rory staring at him with a blank expression.

His face softened of the hard edge it had just held. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said softly. "I did not mean to scare you. I just needed to get some money quick."

Rory looked around to make sure that no one was within hearing range, before leaning forward and whispering, "But you did not have to hold them up! If you were low on money, we could have just stayed at your grandparents place longer."

"This is why I wanted to leave you behind," Tristan said, his mask coming back over his face, the moment of him being gentle over. "You were safe there. I did not want to go messing you up with my shit."

Rory grimaced, picking her menu up again.

Tristan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I said I was sorry, alright?"

Rory looked up at him, before nodding her head.

"You two ready to order," Dan asked, as Tristan looked up at him, shooting him a glare. Dan's eyes became really big, as Tristan was a very intimidating person.

Seeing this, but not understanding the meaning behind it, Rory kicked Tristan under the table, causing him to turn his glare to her. She just gave him a sweet smile, before turning to Dan to place her order.

-

Rory flopped on the bed soon as they entered their motel room that night.

"You can't honestly tell me that you're tired after being able to sleep in the car all day," Tristan teased as he headed to the bathroom.

Rory sat up, using her elbows to prop her up. She shot him a glare. "For your information Mr. Smartypants, I have not taken a nap since this morning!"

"Uh-huh Mary," Tristan said as he went inside the bathroom.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Mary? She thought that he had finally learned her real name. Maybe not...

She waited until he came back out to ask him about it.

"Why do you keep calling me Mary?" Rory asked curiously. "You do know my name is _Rory_, right?"

This caused Tristan to smirk widely.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"You really are a Mary, aren't you?" Tristan laughed, sitting across from her in a chair. He put his feet up on the bed.

Rory's eyes narrowed, still not understanding what was so funny.

"Forget it," Tristan said, still smirking, as he put his hand behind his head.

Rory rolled her eyes, before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Spawn of Satan," Rory muttered as she walked by him, causing Tristan's smirk to grow wider, as the door shut.

When Rory returned to the room, she noticed that Tristan was still in the chair.

She settled herself in the bed, as Tristan turned off the light in the room. Rory waited for him to join her in the bed, but was surprise when he went and settled himself in the chair once again.

"You're not planning on sleeping in that chair are you?" Rory asked.

Tristan was silent.

"Come on Tristan, get in the bed," Rory tried to say in a commanding voice.

"I'm fine here," Tristan said lightly.

"Tristan, please?" Rory asked. "You know that you don't really want to sleep in that uncomfortable chair."

Tristan sighed before getting up. "Fine."

Rory smiled, that she had got her way, as he settled himself in the bed.

-

-

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! You guys have now officially caught up with me... I'm only about half way done with the next chapter right now... It should be up by the end of the week, hopefully. Hope you guys enjoyed, make sure to review, as it'll make me write quicker!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Ten**

Rory groaned, her eyes barely opening. It was still dark out. Not time to get up yet. She immediately closed her eyes to fall back to sleep, however it was then that she realized why she woke up. The bed was shaking.

Her eyes immediately opened wide, turning her head to take in the sight beside her. She could see Tristan tossing and turning. From the moonlight coming in through the curtains, she could see a slight sheen of sweat across his skin. He was dreaming. And obviously, not a happy dream.

"Shh," Rory quietly crooned, sitting up propped on one elbow as she gently stroked his cheek, hoping to calm him. She almost jumped as his eyes suddenly popped open. "It's ok, you were dreaming," Rory said very softly, her hand still on his cheek.

He brought a hand up, resting it over hers. It took him a moment before he snapped out of his trance, pulling away from her and sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

Tristan looked over at her, his face blank. "Sorry about waking you."

"It's okay," Rory said, biting her bottom lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

When he was silent, Rory figured that this was another one of those questions that he did not want to answer. She was getting ready to lie back down, when he suddenly spoke.

"I was dreaming about when my mom dead," Tristan whispered, staring straight ahead.

Rory held back a gasp of shock, feeling for him, as he sat there looking like a lost little boy.

"Ho- How did she die?" Rory found herself asking before she knew it. She immediately bit her bottom lip, knowing that he would not want to answer that. It was too personal. Tristan was not one to share much information about him.

"My dad was not much of father, and defiantly not much of a husband," Tristan said softly, staring in front of him. "She was not happy." He paused again. "All I remember is a lot of blood. It was everywhere in her bathroom, running into the carpets. I remember screaming for help... Then Martha, my nanny, pulling me from the room as the paramedics came in. But they were too late. She was already gone."

Rory put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back tears. She could not believe that he had to see his mother like that. What mother could do that when they had a son that needed her? "How old were you?" Rory whispered.

Tristan looked up at her startled, as if he had just realized that she was there. "Eleven."

That was all it took for Rory's tears that she had been fighting to hold back to come streaming down her face. Not for her own pain, but for his. At what he had to deal with at such a young age.

Rory immediately reached out, bringing him close to her. Holding onto him tightly. She soon noticed a wetness on her shoulder, and realized that she not the only one crying.

-

Rory opened her eyes the next morning, smiling at the sight in front of her. Just a mere couple inches from her face was Tristan's. She could not help but notice how innocent he looked while sleeping. Gone the tough exterior that he wore during the day.

After his break down the night before, both had lied down just holding onto each other, falling asleep in each other's arms.

She brought her hand up to his cheek, gently stroking it. Her smile widen as she noticed him leaning into her touch, despite being asleep.

She felt herself freeze as his eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Hey," Rory said softly.

"Hey," Tristan whispered, before reluctantly starting to pull away.

Rory quickly caught his arm, before he could move, giving him a small smile to reassure him.

He smiled back, before relaxing.

After lying there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Tristan decided to break it. "We should get up," he said softly, starting to pull away again. "Let's get moving, and go get some breakfast."

Rory just nodded her head, before getting out of the bed herself.

-

"Stupid piece of shit!" Tristan yelled as he kicked the car after getting out of it later that day. He went around the front throwing up the hood. "Son of a bitch!" he screamed when he burned his hand, when trying to check to see what was wrong with the old car.

Rory slowly got out of the car, pulling her hat on. She went and stood to the side, keeping her mouth shut. She had never seen him this angry before, and did not want him taking his anger out on her.

She looked around where they were. All she saw was open road, with trees off to the side. She remembered seeing a sign about twenty minutes ago that warned you to fill up your gas tank, as it was 50 miles until the next stop, with no turn offs. She groaned, wondering if they would have to walk all that way back, or on to the next town. She looked up, noticing that it was starting to get dark. It also looked like it could start raining any minute.

She jumped as Tristan slammed the hood down, interrupting her thoughts. She watched as he went to the back seat of the car, grabbing the money. She bit her bottom lip as she saw him grab the gun, tucking it in the back of his jeans.

"Come on," Tristan said roughly, as he started off in the direction of the next town. Rory quickly jogged to catch up with him, realizing that he was walking pretty fast.

She kept quiet as they walked, afraid to say anything, not wanting to set him off.

As she heard a car coming, Tristan paused, sticking his thumb out.

"Fuck!" Tristan swore as the car sped by them, causing Rory to flinch.

They were walking for another ten minutes before another came.

Rory watch as Tristan stuck out his thumb again, as a large semi truck went roaring past them.

"Damn!"

"Look," Rory pointed out, as the truck pulled to a stop not far ahead of them.

A large grin broke out on Tristan's face. "Come on," he grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her along behind him.

He opened the passenger door, which revealed a large man in the driver's seat who looked like he had not showered or shaved in several months.

"You two need a ride?" he asked gruffly.

Rory felt uneasy, hoping that Tristan would turn down the ride. She felt uncomfortable with the way the man was staring at her. Unconsciously, she found herself moving closer to Tristan.

"Our car broke down not far back," Tristan explained. "We just need a ride to the next town so I can get a tow truck back out here."

"Well, get on in," the man said, motioning with his hand.

Tristan helped Rory in, before climbing in himself.

"Names Gus," he said, as he started to pull the semi truck back out onto the road, his hands slipping on some of the grips, a tad bit too close to Rory's legs in her opinion.

She scooted as close as she could to Tristan, not liking the predicament that they were in.

"TJ and Mary," Tristan said coldly, also seeing the fumble fingers. He reached his arm over the front of Rory protectively, tugging her legs even closer to him. Rory immediately wrapped her arms around his, leaning her head against him. She could feel that his body was completely tense. She felt herself stiffen as she noticed where his right hand was. Just above his gun. She looked up at him terrified, meeting his eyes, which at a hard glint to them. She saw him quickly shake his head a little. She just stayed quiet.

Gus glanced over at them a few times as he drove, noticing how closely they were sitting, and Tristan's hard look not escaping him. He kept his hands to himself the rest of the ride.

"Where you two heading?" Gus asked, trying to make conversation.

"Just a road trip," Tristan tried to answer causally, but the edge to his tone not being missed.

As the truck roared to a stop, Tristan quickly flung the door open, jumping out. He turned around, reaching up to pull Rory out of the truck quickly. He could not get the two of them out of that truck any quicker.

"Thank you for the ride," Rory said quickly before he slammed the passenger door shut.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a small diner.

"Sorry about that," Tristan grumbled. "I did not want to take a ride with him, however I doubt anyone else would have stopped for us. Not with me."

Rory just nodded her head, knowing that most people would not pick up men who were hitch hiking.

Walking into the diner, Tristan took her up front to the counter.

"I'm going to go call a tow truck," Tristan explained. "Order something to eat."

"What do you want me to order you?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I'll take care of that when I come back," Tristan said before walking off.

Rory nodded her head, as she watched him head over to a pay phone within eye sight.

"What can I get you sweetie?"

Rory looked up to see an older woman waiting with a note pad. Rory gave her a smile, realizing how hungry she was. They had not eaten anything since late that morning- early that afternoon.

"Coffee, burger, and fries, please," Rory said.

"Coming right up," the woman smiled, before walking off.

Rory glanced back to the phone booth, seeing Tristan coming back, looking agitated.

"Have you ordered yet?" he asked.

Rory nodded her head.

"I really do not want to do this, but I'm going to leave you here while I go get the car with the tow truck," Tristan said, looking around the diner at the people in it. "I do not want you leaving this counter, or going anywhere with anyone."

Rory just nodded her head. Tristan reached into his pocket, handing her some money.

"Don't move," Tristan warned again, before leaving.

-

Tristan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he headed towards the diner. He had been gone longer than he expected. He did not want to leave Rory alone that long. It did not help that it was pouring down rain outside.

As he walked into the diner he froze. She was not at the counter where he left her. He looked frantically around the small diner, but did not see Rory anywhere. Where was she?

He rushed up to the counter, trying to get the waitress' attention.

"Excuse me, the young girl who was sitting her earlier, do you know where she went?" Tristan tried to ask calmly. Truth was, he was close to panicking. He never should have left her alone. The only reason he had, was because he knew that she must be really hungry, and he was anxious to get the car, to start getting it worked on.

"The one with the hat?" the older woman asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes," Tristan said nodding his head.

"I think she left," the woman said before walking off.

Tristan could literally feel himself start to hyperventilate. "Was she alone?" he choked out.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

Tristan sat down on one of the stools, crashing his head into the counter, before he quickly stood up to leave. Maybe she was still nearby. He hoped she was alone, and not with anyone, fearing that maybe Gus had come back. He had seen the way he had eyed her.

"Tristan?"

Tristan whirled around, his hand frozen on the door handle. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Rory safe. He immediately went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped hers around his waist, ignoring that she was becoming wet, as he was drenched.

He then held her out at arm's length. "Where were you? I thought I told you not to move?" he said a bit more harshly than he meant to.

Rory's eyes got big with fright. "I- I had to use the bathroom."

Tristan sighed, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry." He looked back to see the waitress watching them with curious eyes, suspicion still there. "Have you paid yet?" Rory nodded her head. "Then let's go find somewhere to stay for the night."

He took her hand, leading her out of the diner.

"Did you get the car fixed?" Rory asked curiously, pulling her hood over her hat.

"It should be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon," Tristan answered.

They both quickly darted over to a run down motel across the street. By the time they got there, they were both soaking wet.

They quickly got a room, and headed to it.

Soon as they were in it, Tristan took off his jacket, and kicked off his shoes.

Rory took her hood and hat off, her teeth chattering. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Tristan take his shirt off.

"Get your clothes off," Tristan instructed, as he laid his shirt out on the chair.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked big eyed.

"If you stay in your clothes, you're going to catch a cold," Tristan explained, as he started pulling off his jeans leaving him in his boxers. "I forgot to grab the bag with the spare clothes, after getting the car to the garage."

Rory bit her lips, but did as he said, taking off the hoodie. Tristan turned around, heading to the bed, to give her privacy, as she took off the t-shirt and jeans.

After lying her clothes out to dry, she then went over to the bed. She nearly jumped as Tristan's arms suddenly wrapped around her.

"Body heat," Tristan explained, as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up, only causing her to shiver more so. "You're shaking."

Rory bit her lip, knowing that she was not shaking from just the cold...

-

-

**AN: I'm really sorry about the delay in getting this up... It was suppose to be up last Friday. However, when I tried to open it up on the disk it was saved on, it would not open! It's the only thing on the disk that I could not get into, and I have no idea why. So I had to write the whole chapter from scratch. I was about done when I lost it too... I'm hoping I did not forget anything for this chapter... Anyways, so it was ready to be posted by Monday, however then it was ff .net that was giving me problems! It would not let me get into where you add chapters until just now (I just cleaned my files, so maybe it has something to do with that...). But anyways, I'm really sorry. And to make up for it, a new chapter of ONM will be up within a few days! Ok, so I'll end my long rant to allow you all to go and review now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Eleven**

Rory opened her eyes early the next morning. She could not help but take in the fact that she was wearing only her bra and underwear, and had a man sleeping with her in just his boxers. She took in a deep breath, remembering the night before. She could feel his hard chest against her bare back. Skin on skin. His arm was wrapped snugly around her waist.  
Sure they had slept holding each other before, however this was different. At least to her.

Before they were both fully clothed.

Not wanting to wake him, she decided to lay there and wait for him to wake up. It was still very early. She knew that she could always catch up on her sleep in the car, whereas he could not. In the time while waiting for him however, she could not help but let her mind wander.

It was mainly her mom she thought of. She had never gone this long with out seeing or talking to her mom. She missed talking with her. She wondered what her mom was doing right now? Probably getting ready for another day at the Inn. Begging Luke for coffee.

And what about her dad? She could not help but feel angry at the thought of him. It was his fault after all that she was in this predicament. She would still be at home if it was not for him. Going to Chilton, and arguing with Paris over the paper.

Her town. She missed everyone and their quirkiness. Yes, even Kirk. As her mind wandered to Dean, she realized that this was the first time she had even thought of him since she was first taken. He was always on her mind before she was taken, as they had just broken up a few weeks before hand. Was he worried about her? Regretting their break up? Would he want her back if she was ever home again? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she would not want him back. They just were not meant to be. They were too different.

Her grandparents.

She could not help but think, what if she never saw her family or town again? How long would she have to be on the run with Tristan? What happens if he got sick of her and dumped her? This is probably what scared her the most. The night before as she sat at the diner, she was terrified of what would happen if he did not come back. She was afraid of being left behind, alone.

She was feeling like they were getting closer. He had confided in her about his parents.  
Why he left home. He still confused her to no end though. And she knew that he had a lot of issues. But the longer she was with him, the closer she felt to him. She felt that she was growing on him too. At first it was just him wanting to keep her safe from Zane, and get her to his grandparents. However the fact that he did not leave her there when she asked him to take her with him, showed maybe he did like having her along.

She felt safe with him. It was weird, if you thought about it, but she felt safe with her abductor. She knew that Tristan would never hurt her. He had done nothing but take care of her and protect her this whole time, even back at that horrible place.

How long had she been gone? It felt like she had been with Tristan for a long time, when in truth, it probably was not even quite two weeks yet. She was losing track of time, the longer she was with him. She had no idea what day today was. Was it even still March?  
Or was it April?

Rory's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Tristan move beside her. His arm came out from around her, as he went to lay on his back. Rory turned over to lie on her back also, pulling the covers up high as to not show anything.

"Morning," Tristan said softly, as she faced him.

"Morning," Rory said back, with a small smile.

Tristan groaned, stretching, before he sat up, getting out of bed.

Rory felt her sharp in take of breathe as her cheeks became pink. She quickly looked away from Tristan's body.

Hearing her, Tristan smirked, going over to where they had laid out their clothes.

"They're dry," Tristan announced, grabbing his jeans to pull on. He grabbed his shirt,  
pulling it over his head as he headed to the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind him, Rory quickly scrambled out of bed to throw on her clothes before he came out. She grimaced, running her fingers through her now short hair,  
wishing that she had a brush with her.

When Tristan came out of the bathroom, she then went in. When she came out, she found Tristan sitting on the bed watching the news. He immediately shut the television off,  
standing up. Rory could tell that something had upset him.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked meekly.

Tristan looked at her, his eyes hard, as he snapped, "Nothing."

Rory felt her own anger rise at his tone. "You know, you're the one who took me, not the other way around. The least you can do is tell me what's the matter!"

Tristan stared back at her in shock that she had snapped at him. Personally, he did not think she had it in her. He turned the television back on.

_"The police are currently on the look out for TristanMorgan_ (Tristan's mug shot flashed on the screen, from a prior arrest)_ for questioning in the disappearance of Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden. Police believe that he may have something to do with the disappearance.Morgan is considered armed and very dangerous, do not attempt to approach. If you know of the whereabouts of him, please call 911 immediately. In other news..."_

Rory had a hand to her mouth in shock. "But- but how did they get your picture? Or know that you were apart of it?"

"Zane," Tristan said grimly. "Probably has had no luck in finding us, so figured tipping off the police about me will get everyone on the lookout for me, making it easier in the long run for him."

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" Rory asked upset.

"It's his job," Tristan answered.

"Then why are you protecting me, isn't your job the same as Zane's?"

Rory could not tell, but it almost looked like he flinched at the tone of her voice. She stared at him, hoping that her eyes were just as cold and intimidating as his, but doubting it. It was like a little kitten trying to scare a Doberman Pinscher.

However it surprised her when he glanced away from her stare. Maybe she was intimidating?

When he looked back to her, she could see that he was angry. "What, you wanted me to leave you there for you to be raped? I'm not in this business to be kidnapping kids. I was not happy about this job since the day I was first told about it."

Rory looked away from him. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. So that was what he thought of her. A kid. She thought, hoped, that there could be something but he probably just thought of her as a little sister.

Tristan sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair as he took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry too," he said in a frustrated voice. "For ever mixing you up in all of this. None of this is any of your fault. It's between my boss and your dad, and should not have involved you."

"Boss? As in Zane?" Rory asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, Zane is just a worker like how I was," Tristan said, suddenly realizing how close he was to her.

"Are you going to go back to working for whatever it is after all of this," Rory asked softly, looking up at him.

Tristan shook his head no, trying to fight the urge to bring a hand to her cheek, but losing the fight. "They will kill me for betraying them," Tristan said softly, as his hand came to her cheek.

"You risked all of that for me?" Rory asked softly, as his thumb started tracing her bottom lip. Maybe he did not have sibling feelings towards her.

She could feel her eyes closing as his head started to tilt coming closer...

At a sound from outside, Tristan jumped away from her, causing Rory's eyes to flash open in surprise, and a bit of disappointment. He quickly went over to the window,  
peeking through the curtains.

"Shit!" Tristan swore.

"What?" Rory asked alarmed. Tristan motioned for her to look out the curtains. Rory took in a sharp gasp of fear at the sight outside. Two cop cars were in the parking lot, with their light flashing.

"We need to get out of here," Tristan said. "Give me your hat."

Rory looked up at him in surprise, grabbing it off the table and handing it to him. He put it on his head.

"Wear your hood," Tristan instructed. Rory pulled it on, as Tristan grabbed her hand,  
leading her out the front door.

"But-"

"Shh."

Rory just nodded her head, as Tristan led her in the opposite direction of the police. They were still in the main office talking to the night time manager.

They walked quickly to the garage where the car was. After getting the car, Tristan drove them a little ways before stopping. Rory waited in the car, but watched as he changed their license plates, before getting back in.

It was not until they were back on the freeway that they both let out a sigh of relief.

-

-

**AN: Sorry about the long delay in updating... I now have a blog, which you can find under my profile which will let you know when new updates are coming, along with sneak peaks into new stories. Hope you guys enjoyed, make sure to review to let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Twelve**

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked that night, as Rory rushed past him into the motel room that they were going to stay in for the night. She grabbed the television remote, turning it on.

"I want to see if there's any more news about us," Rory said, flipping it on to the news. They had listened to various news shows on the radio throughout the day, but only very little was said about the two of them.

Tristan took the hat and glasses he wore off, setting them on a table. When stopping at one of the gas stations to refill the tank and get more food, he had bought another hat along with sunglasses and normal glasses for both of them. Anything to disguise them with.

"Maybe we should just try turning ourselves into the police?" Rory suggested. "They could protect us from Zane."

"And throw me into a jail cell," Tristan said sarcastically, collapsing into the arm chair.

"No, I'll explain that you had nothing to do with Zane, and all you did was save me from that place, and try to keep me safe from him."

Tristan smirked at her naiveness. "Mary, I have a record. They're not going to believe that I had nothing to do with it. They've been looking for something to pin on me for awhile anyways."

Rory narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'll make them believe me. And it's RORY!"

Tristan rolled his eyes, his smirk still on his face, causing Rory to glare at him. She kicked him in the leg, harder than what she meant to.

"Ow!" Tristan yelled, rubbing the spot, as he glared at her. "What was that for?"

"For being a cocky bastard."

Tristan's eyes got big in shock, before smirking. "Never thought I would hear a bad word like that come out of your mouth. Maybe you aren't as much of a Mary as I thought..."

"As we reported earlier today, there has been some breaking news in the disappearance of Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden." Tristan and Rory's attention immediately went to the television. "The police received an anonymous tip-"

"Anonymous my ass," Tristan grumbled.

_"That TristanMorgan was involved with the disappearance. Police are currently on the look out for him for questioning. There was a sighting last night ofMorgan with an unidentified female companion matching Gilmore-Hayden's description near Pittsburgh. We now go to Tom Wiltens, whose live with an eye witness who saw the pair."_

_"Thank you Katie, I am outside a truck stop with Sandy Harper. Can you tell us what you saw?"_

"That's the woman from the diner last night," Rory said in disbelief.

_"Yeah Tom, the two of them came in last night. He left her sitting at the counter, while he went off to who knows where. I kept my eye on her while she was here, as she looked terrified. I had asked her if she needed any help, but she said she was just waiting for someone. He must have had her too afraid to ask for help or something. It look like he threatened her before leaving. All I could hear him say was, 'Don't move', before leaving. When he came back, he about went into a panic when he did not see her at first."_

_"You heard it first hand here first,"_ Tom said, taking the spotlight back. _"Police said that a duo matching the two were witnessed staying at a motel nearby this diner, however they escaped before being apprehended. Police have informed people to not approach if you see Morgan, but to immediately call 911. He is currently still wanted for questioning for the shooting at a bank in New Haven, Connecticut two months ago, where three people were killed."_

Rory looked over at Tristan in shock, as he grabbed the remote, switching the television off. He then leaned back in his chair, using a hand to rub his temples.

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked quietly.

"I have a place that we're heading to right now," Tristan sighed, relaxing in the chair.

"Where?"

"Over in West Virginia, we aren't too far from it. We can lay low there for awhile."

Rory chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"What?" Tristan asked in an annoyed voice, as she looked up at him in confusion. "I can tell you want to ask something?"

"Um, well, I remember seeing about that shooting on the news when it happened..." Rory said nervously, unable to look at him. "Were you apart of it?" She looked up to meet his eyes, which were very stormy at the time, before a shield came up over them.

Tristan looked away, running a hand through his hair before he looked back at her. "I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're asking."

Rory looked away from him, her cheeks heating up. Truthfully, that was what she wanted to know. He did not seem like a cold blooded murder, at least to her. However there were those few times that he did scare her.

Tristan rolled his eyes, getting up from the chair. "I'm going to bed." He paused on his trek to the bed, before turning around to face her. "She said you looked terrified? Is that true?"

Rory looked up at him in surprise.

"Do I scare you? Are you afraid of me?" Tristan asked in a light voice.

Rory paused, thinking. She could not help but think back to when he had held up the gas station. But she knew that he would never hurt her. Holding up the gas station was something he did for her, in a weird twisted way. "No... I was just scared of being left behind there."

"I didn't want to leave you there, but you needed to get some food..." Tristan said warily.

"It's alright, I was okay," Rory said, giving him a small smile.

Tristan nodded his head. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

He went over to the bed to crash, while Rory grabbed a change of clothes from their duffel bag that they had brought along from his grandparents to take to the bathroom, before joining him.

-

Rory glanced in her rearview mirror nervously, before glancing over at Tristan the next afternoon. He looked agitated, and was clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"Tristan, is that car..." Rory trailed off, knowing that was what was making him act so fidgety.

He glanced over at her, before back at the road. Rory watched as his foot went down on the gas a bit more, causing the car to lurch forward at a faster pace. He quickly switched lanes. She could feel fear seizing her chest as the non descriptive car with dark tinted windows behind them suddenly switched lanes also, as it's speed increased.

"Tristan..." Rory trailed off, as she saw a sign approaching stating that the freeway was to come to an end in another two miles.

"I see it," Tristan grumbled, before quickly turning the car at a sharp angle to barely make it off the freeway turn off.

The car behind them barely made it off, yet kept right behind them.

"Put your head down between your legs," Tristan commanded, afraid of her getting whiplash if they got hit or the car crashed. Also, just in case the other car started to shoot at them, she would hopefully be out of the line of fire

Rory immediately obeyed, as Tristan drove the car as fast as it could go, down some back streets, trying to lose the other car. However as he had an old car, that was no match for the newer car that was chasing them.

Rory screamed, as the car behind them bumped into their back bumper.

"Keep your head down!" Tristan yelled, as they were bumped again, yet this time harder, sending their car spiraling out of control with the speed that they were driving, before running into a tree off the road.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked Rory panicked, as both took off their seat belts.

Rory nodded her head meekly, too scared to say anything. Her eyes were wide.

"You're bleeding," Tristan said about her forehead, where she had bumped it on the dashboard of the car. Tristan quickly reached into the back seat to grab his gun. He grabbed Rory's arm, getting ready to yank her out of the car with him.

"Don't move Morgan," a voice said coolly.

Tristan paused, leaving Rory in the driver's seat, as he stood outside of the car. He had his right arm raised with the gun pointed directly to Zane's head. Zane also had his gun trained on Tristan.

"Just put your gun down, and let the girl go, and you can go on your way," Zane said, his gun never wavering.

Rory watched big eyed, wishing she could just melt into the seat of the car. Tristan would not just hand her over, would he? Not after all they had been through together.

"Fuck off Zane," Tristan swore, as he glared back at him.

Zane chuckled. "You're not going to win this one Tristan."

It was then that the back seat of Zane's car opened up, revealing his back up. Several large looking thugs.

"Just let her go, and you can go. She's all we want, not you," Zane repeated again. "If not, we will take her by force. You don't scare us."

At Tristan's silence, Zane shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, don't want to do this the easy way, so we'll do it the hard way."

As the thugs started approaching, Tristan started shooting.

"Rory, run!" he yelled, as he tried to block the men off.

Rory scrambled out of the car, taking off running in the opposite direction of the fight. Running was never her thing, as she pumped her arms. She turned her head to see if anyone was following her yet, pausing in shock as she saw that Tristan was suddenly hit with a bullet, and fell to the ground.

With him down, the thugs then turned their attention to her. Gasping, she took off running.

She could see a house in the distance. If she could only reach it, she could call 911 for help. She should be able to out run these large men, should she not? It is not like they are in shape either. Why did she listen to her mom and never take sports in school to be more in shape?

"Oomph!" Rory grunted, as she was suddenly tackled to the ground, landing hard on her side. She immediately started hitting and kicking, anything to get the large thug off of her. She screamed as loud as she could, in hopes that the people at the house could hear her cries for help and alert the police.

Seeing another man handing the one on top of her a cloth, she struggled harder. She took a deep breathe before the hand clamped over her mouth.

"Breath you little bitch!" the man grunted, as the minutes passed by without her giving in.

Rory could feel her lungs burning, as tears streamed down her face. She had no choice but to give in. To let the darkness take her yet again, only this time she knew that things would be different.

This time they would be worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rory blinked her eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her. Her side hurt, where the overly large thug had landed on her. His elbow had dug into her there. She tried to bring her hand up to her head, where the cut on her forehead throbbed, but felt fear start to seize her as she felt that her hands were handcuffed behind her back. It was then that she noticed that she was tied to a chair, with duct tape over her mouth.

She looked around her surroundings. From what she could see as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she would guess that she was in a warehouse. She just hoped Tristan would be able to find it, to find her.

Tristan.

Her eyes immediately became large as she remembered him collapsing after being shot. Was he even still alive? Rory choked back a sob at that thought. He could not be dead. Was he still out where the fight had been, slowly bleeding to death? With no one to help him? She was not sure where at he had been shot. All she knew was that he was hit by a bullet somewhere.

How was she suppose to get out of here? If Tristan was dead, then no one would know where to look for her. No, she had to stop thinking that way. He could not be dead. He was too strong of a person to let something like a bullet take him down.

Rory's head darted in the direction that she heard a door creaking open. She blinked her eyes as a bright light near her was turned on. Her eyes became large with fear as she made out the figure of none other than Zane.

"Hey girlie, you awake?" Zane smirked.

Rory glared at him. Did he honestly expect her to answer with tape over her mouth?

It was then that she remembered that this was the man who tried to rape her before. Now here she was alone with him, tied up. Clearly vulnerable. And this time there would be no Tristan to save her.

"You know, you've been a hard one to track down," Zane said with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what you did to Morgan to get him acting that way, to go against the people who took him in when he was out on the streets with nothing. To turn on his family. But we don't have to worry about him now, do we? He will never interfere in anything again."

Rory's eyes went large in surprise at this. He was not implying that Tristan was dead was he?

"Oh? Didn't you know? Tristan is dead," Zane said, with a sadistic smirk. "Shot him in the heart myself."

Rory tried to hold it back, not wanting to give Zane the satisfaction of breaking her, but she could not help it when the sobs came, causing her shoulders to shake. He was gone. He was really gone.

"Aww, poor little girl," Zane said, tracing her cheek, as the tears fell down it. Rory flinched away from his touch, glaring at him for touching her. "Still a feisty little one, huh? Well, we'll just see just how you act after a few days in here alone in the dark, with no food. Should teach you a lesson, and make you more fun to play with."

He winked at her, before heading towards the door and switching the light off. He paused in the doorway. "Oh, just to let you know, you better be on your best behavior this time. The boss is here, to make sure no funny business goes down this time..." Zane trailed off, before leaving the room.

Leaving Rory to her own misery.

-

Rory did not know how long she had been tied up alone in this dark room. It felt like years, when in truth it had been a day, maybe two. It was hard to tell without a light in the room. Her arms had long ago gone numb from be chained up behind her back. Her wrists were red and raw from her constantly straining to pull her hands through the cuffs. They just could not quite fit through. The tape managed to muffle her cries, as the cool metal pulled and tore at her skin.

She had not seen Zane or anyone else since he told her that Tristan was gone. She was left to rot in this chair, waiting for who knows what? She feared what was to come. She knew that Zane would keep good to his word, as Tristan could not interfere. And that had her scared to death.

Her heart had felt heavy since she had first heard the news of Tristan. She did not think it would hurt as much as it had to have him gone for good. With the news about him, she felt her heart break, along with any hope she had held out on of being rescued.

She could not help but hold onto a small bit of hope, that maybe Zane lied? But she saw Tristan go down. She just wished she could see him one more time. Have him hold her in his arms one more time. To finally feel his lips on hers.

These days of being tied up had given her time to reflect on all that had happen to her in these last two weeks. Her time with Tristan. What he had come to mean to her.

She felt something for him. However, she would never know now if he felt anything for her. A lone tear ran down her face as she came to terms with this thought.

-

Rory tried wiggling her chair, hoping maybe she could move it. The longer she was tied up, the more weaker she felt. When was the last time she had any food or water? What she would give for some of Luke's coffee. She could barely even sleep in this chair.

As they left her in here to rot, it had her wondering were they even sending out for the ransom again? Or had they decided that she was not worth it? No one had come into the room since that first day when Zane came in. Maybe they were leaving her just to rot.

Her mom would never know what happened to her. And what about her father? Rory could not help but wonder what he thought about her disappearance. Did he feel guilty? Did he let her mom know that it was his fault that she was taken?

Why did she not just stay at the farm house? If she had she would not be here tied up, nor would Tristan be dead. It was her fault that he was dead. He wanted her to stay behind where she would be safe, but no, she had to tag along. Causing him to give his life to protect her.

It was her fault that he was dead...

-

Rory flinched in her seat, as she heard a loud explosion come from the other room, followed by yelling and gun shots. She felt fear once again seize her, an all too familiar feeling. Panic filled her, as the door was thrown open. She could smell smoke coming from the other room.

Zane rushed towards her, blood running down from a large gash on his forehead. He quickly untied her from the chair, but left the handcuffs on. He yanked her up from the chair, causing her to cry out through the tape as pain shot through her arm.

He raised his gun to her head as another figure entered the room.

"Move, and I swear to you, I will shoot her," Zane growled.

Rory's eyes widened, as the other figure stepped into the light.

It was Tristan! He was alive, and came to rescue her yet again.

"Come on Zane, give it up," Tristan spoke calmly, his own gun trained on Zane. "It's over. Murphy's dead. The police have been called, and will be here any minute." As he spoke, you could hear sirens in the distance. "Just let her go."

Zane shook his head. "No, they're going somewhere else. You wouldn't call the cops. You're one of us. If I go down, so do you! I'll tell them everything. You'll get life for everything you've done. With the bank heist and Harry's gang and-"

"I don't care anymore," Tristan cut him off. "Just let her go."

"No, put your gun down," Zane growled.

"Zane," Tristan warned. "I'm warning you one last time, let her go."

Zane just glared back at him.

Rory's eyes widened as she saw Tristan's hand suddenly squeeze the trigger. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly in fear as the sound of the gun's blast made it to her ears.

Then it was silent.

She peeked her eyes open, not feeling Zane holding onto her arm. She glanced down to see him crumbled on the floor. She looked up at Tristan to see him standing there with his arm down at his side.

Looking back down at Zane, Rory felt herself feeling sick as blood pooled around him, before her eyes rolled back into her head, causing her to collapse.

-

-

**AN: Wow, you guys were amazing with all the reviews I received from that last chapter! So I'm giving this update quicker ;). Also partly because I have finished writing the story... All the last chapters are very short though, so I'm currently trying to make them longer. How many of you thought that I had actually killed Tristan? hehe, I'm not that mean... Hope you guys enjoy :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rory smiled, feeling comfortable for the first time in a long time. She was so exhausted, that she just wanted to sleep for days on end. Was she back in her own bed? She must be, with how safe she currently felt. It must have all been just a horrible nightmare. None of it really happened.

No guy named Murphy wanted money from her dad, putting out an order for her to be kidnapped.

No guy named Zane tried to rape her, nor tied her up to a chair with no food or water for days.

Tristan did not protect her all this time. They did not go on the run together, nor did he rescue her whenever she needed rescuing.

Wait a minute, Tristan? Did this mean she never met him? Rory's eyes flashed open in fear that she had never met him. That everything really was a dream.

"Tristan?" Rory called out in alarm, as she sat up looking around her surroundings. She was in a motel room. Nicer than some of the previous ones her and Tristan had been staying in. She glanced to a chair sitting by the bed, to see that Tristan had been sleeping in it. At the sound of her voice, he immediately awoke and was instantly by her side. She let out a sigh of relief that he was here, and alive.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Tristan asked worriedly, as his hands cradled her face.

Rory closed her eyes, relaxing herself into his hands, as she placed hers on top of his. He was here and alive. It all happened. She was safe again. And with him again.

She opened her eyes to meet Tristan's terrified ones.

"Zane?" she croaked out.

"Is dead," Tristan reassured her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone. "You're safe."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "He said you were dead. That he shot you in the heart."

"Shh," Tristan cooed, trying to calm her, as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, as she leaned her head against his chest, putting her hands to his shoulders. "He only shot me on the side. It barely grazed me. Just a scratch."

Rory nodded leaning back from his grasp, her eyes going down towards his stomach. Her hands went to his shirt, wanting to make sure he was really okay. She needed to make sure he was really okay. Not just a hallucination or a dream. She lifted the bottom of his shirt to reveal the white bandage, that a little bit of blood showed through. She lightly traced it with her fingers, her fingers slightly grazing his skin, causing him to shiver.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Is it really all over?"

Tristan nodded. "You are safe now." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, before pulling back to look into her eyes. "Once you feel up to it, I'll take you home."

"Home?" Rory's eyes lit up as she grinned. They could finally go home. She could finally see her mom. "I'm ready when you are."

Tristan smiled sadly, looking away. "We will leave tomorrow morning then."

Rory nodded her head, catching his expression, but not quite understanding it. Should he not be happy that they could finally return home?

"You must be hungry," Tristan said standing up suddenly. "You have been sleeping for over twenty hours. I was close to taking you to the hospital, if you kept it up any longer."

"Really?" Rory asked, big eyed. She did not sleep much while tied up, so she must have been catching up on all that sleep she missed out on. "I'm starving though. Make sure to get coffee!" She did not want to tell him that she had not eaten since she was last with him.

"I'll call room service," Tristan said, as he headed to the phone. He did not want to quite leave her alone again to go get food, so soon after getting her back.

"Room service?" Rory questioned, looking around and realizing that where they were staying was nothing like the cheap motels they had stayed in before.

"Figured it would be better to stay somewhere nice compared to a Super 8," Tristan shrugged his shoulders as he ordered the food, and coffee.

"Wait a minute," Rory said, remembering something as he hung up the phone. "You shot Zane while he still had a gun to my head?"

"I have always been a quicker shot than him," Tristan explained, settling down next to her on the bed. Rory immediately curled up to his side, as he wrapped his arms around her securely. "He always hesitates before shooting. I knew I could get him, before he could even think of pulling the trigger."

Rory nodded her head, just glad that Zane was gone. Especially glad that Tristan was alive and fine. Here with her right now.

"What about your boss, the one my dad owes money to?" Rory questioned.

"I blew up the side of the warehouse that he was sitting at," Tristan explained. "There's no way he could have survived. He's gone. They are all gone."

Tristan suddenly stiffened. "He didn't touch you, did he? Zane?"

Rory looked up at Tristan, seeing his face tensed with anger. She shook her head. "He implied that he would later though."

Tristan's arms tightened around Rory.

"You're safe now," he said softly into her hair, resting his cheek upon her head. "It's all over now," he said barely above a whisper.

Rory turned her head to look up at him to see his eyes closed. The sad note in his whisper did not fail to reach her ears though.

-

Rory could not help but grin largely, as she saw the sign that marked '60 mi. to Hartford. She glanced over at Tristan, her grin turning to a frown. She could not understand why, but he had been really quiet since she first woke up back at the hotel. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had killed Zane. Rory was unsure if he had ever killed anyone before. It might have been his first time. Plus Zane was his friend sort of before all of this. It must have been hard for him.

She had tried to make small talk, however gave up on trying to as he seemed to be in his own little world. Instead she just listened to the radio, and thought of being reunited with her mom after so long.

She could not wait to introduce Tristan to her mom. She knew that they would get along. She could not wait to see all her love ones and friends again. Her grandparents. Luke. Lane. Sookie and Jackson. Miss Patty. Murray and Babette, along with all their gnomes. Kirk. Michel. Taylor. And the list goes on.

Even though she was still partly mad at him, she could not wait to see her father again either. She hoped that they would be able to have a long talk after all of this. Maybe this was what he needed to open his eyes, to change his ways. To have a clean business.

She could not wait to get back to school. She was going to be very behind in her school work. Paris would be mad at her for missing so much school and the paper. It was close to the end of her senior year of high school, and she did not want to miss anymore.

She glanced over again at Tristan, which only caused her to ponder on his current mood again. He seemed to be in his own little world right now.

She could not help but smile softly to herself at the serious look on his face. She wished that he would just lighten up and relax. He could be so moody at times.

Rory sighed, as she sat back in her seat, continuing to listen to the radio.

-

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning_

Rory could barely contain herself as they drove down the road of her home. She felt herself bouncing in the seat with excitement. She had never gone this long without seeing or talking to her mom.

Tristan pulled the car to a stop in front of her house. Rory quickly unbuckled her seat belt, and was getting ready to open the door when she glanced over at Tristan, seeing he was not moving.

Rory frowned. "Aren't you coming?"

Tristan shook his head with a blank look. "Nope, time for me to move on, on my own."

"But I want you to come and meet my mom," Rory said, surprised. She always thought that he would stick around for awhile, maybe even stay in the area after returning her. It's not like Zane or anyone were after them anymore. Plus he lived in this area before this whole mess. She never thought that he would just drop her off, like some hitchhiker he picked up from the side of the road. Like the last couple of weeks spent between them never happened. Like she meant nothing to him.

_I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Tristan snorted. "And tell her what? 'Mom, this is the guy who kidnapped me, held me hostage, oh, and almost got me killed several times'."

Rory glared at him. "No, I would tell her that this is the guy that kept me safe and rescued me from hell."

Tristan looked away shaking his head.

"So what? Am I never going to see you again?" Rory asked, trying not to cry. She would not cry over him.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through_

Tristan glanced back at her, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hating to see her on the verge of tears.

"Just come in," Rory pleaded.

"I'm sorry for everything," Tristan repeated, a bit louder. He broke his eye contact with her as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He nodded his head towards the two figures, causing Rory to turn.

"Go," Tristan commanded.

"Tristan," Rory said breathly, as a single tear ran down her face. She angrily wiped it away. This could not be it. This could not just be the end of the road.

"Dammit Rory, just go!" Tristan yelled, his hand hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

Rory jumped at his tone, before giving him an angry glare. "I hate you!" She spit out spitefully, before jumping out of the car and running towards her mother's awaiting arms.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

Tristan watched Rory reunite with a woman who looked a lot like her, and a man with his hat on backwards. He bit the inside of his cheeks, knowing that what he had done was for the best. Rory deserved better than him.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Forcing himself to look away from the happy family reunion, he drove on. To where? Not even he knew where. He had no home. No place in this world. He had nothing.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

**The Reason By: Hoobastank**

-

-

**THE END**

**AN: Mahahaha, just kidding, there's one more chapter, I'm not that cruel... ;) Just to warn you guys, the next chapter will be on the short side, only because I feel it's perfect as it is...**

**Wow, you guys were even more amazing than before with the reviews!**

**A couple quick thank you's- Big thank you to angels-fire-99 for emailing me when I was only on chapter 5 with the song _The Reason by Hoobstank_, thinking it went with the story. The moment I read the title, I immediatly thought of how perfect it was for this part here in the story.**

**Also I forgot to thank vm1fan225 in the last chapter, for pointing out my mistake of using the last name Dugrey instead of Morgan in the news in chapters 11 and 12. It has been fixed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Rock**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? Trory AU.

**Please note** that this is an AU. Tristan never went to Chilton, so they do not know each other. He is about 20 years old, where as Rory is 17 years old and a senior in high school.

-

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lorelai stared out the window of her house to where her daughter sat on the porch swing. She once again had that far away look on her face that she had had on it since she returned home. It had been just two weeks ago that she had been returned to her. Yet, in a way she had not been returned, as this was not the same Rory from before she was kidnapped.

Rory did not talk much about what had happened in the time that she had been gone, which had Lorelai worried. All she had told her and the police is that the guy who took her was now dead.

Lorelai did not want to pry too much, as she was afraid of what she might find out. However she knew Rory keeping it all inside was not good for her, not healthy. Her mother had suggested sending Rory to a therapist. As much as she did not want to do as her mother said, she was starting to think that it might not be that bad of an idea.

"Hey babe," Lorelai said, walking out onto the porch. She sat down in the swing next to Rory, handing her a mug of coffee.

Rory barely looked at her. "Thanks," she mumbled, bowing her head, as her hair fell to cover her face from view.

Lorelai sighed, taking the hair and pushing it behind her ears. She did not want Rory to hide away. "Honey, I know you don't like to talk about what happened, but maybe it'll make you feel better?"

Rory looked up briefly, before turning away.

"Your grandmother thinks I should send you to a therapist..."

"I'm fine," Rory mumbled.

"No, you are not. You have not been the same since you got home," Lorelai said, staring at her. "It's almost like you're wallowing."

Rory's head snapped up, her eyes meeting her mom's for what seemed like the first time since she had been home.

"Oh no," Lorelai said in shock. "You fell in love with him. The guy who kidnapped you."

Rory sniffled, hugging her legs to herself. "I didn't fall in love with Zane..."

"Then?"

"There were two guys who took me," Rory said, staring out at their yard.

"Two? Why didn't you tell the police?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Rory shook her head. "Mom, he's not bad! If it wasn't for him, Zane would have raped and killed me!"

Lorelai stared at her daughter. "So you're protecting him."

Rory nodded her head.

Lorelai took a deep breath. Rory was at least opening up. "What's his name?"

"Tristan."

"Tristan," Lorelai repeated. She closed her eyes, before opening them. "He never uh, touched you, did he?"

Rory turned her head sharply to look at her mother, shaking it. "No, he never would." She then let out a laugh, a bitter laugh. "I doubt he felt the same anyways. Especially after what happened when he was dropping me off..."

"What happened?"

"I told him that I hated him," Rory whispered, placing her head a top her knees. "After all he has done for me, I told him that I hated him."

"Aww honey, I'm sure he knew that you did not mean it," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"He just made me so mad," Rory said. "All I wanted was for him to come in and meet you... Now I'm never going to see him again. I'll never be able to tell him that I did not mean it."

"Do you know where he went?"

Rory shook her head. "Noo..." She then suddenly looked up at her mom. "Wait, I might have an idea of where he could be..."

-

Rory held her breath as her mom drove their jeep up the dirt road leading towards the old farm house. Was it stupid of her to come? What would happen if he was not here? What if he was here? What if he rejected her?

There were too many what ifs...

Lorelai pulled the jeep to a stop, glancing over at her daughter. "This it?"

"Yeah," Rory said softly.

They got out of the car, and walked up to the house. She could hear the creaking of the screen door, which caused her to smile that they had yet to oil it.

"Hello?" Evelyn called out, holding a hand over her eyes to shade them from the bright Spring day sun. Her face lit up at the sight of Rory. "Rory!"

The older woman immediately went down the porch steps, enveloping Rory in her arms.

"Dear child, what are you doing way down here?" Evelyn asked, holding her at arms length. She glanced over at Lorelai, giving her a warm smile.

Oh no, Rory could not help but thinking. He must not be here...

"Um, I was, uh, trying to find Tristan?" Rory stumbled over her words as she stared at the ground, not quite able to look her in the eyes.

Evelyn's smile grew wider. "He's out in the barn with Cleatus."

Rory let out the breath that she did not know that she had been holding. He was here. She had found him. She glanced over at her mother, who smiled back encouragingly.

"Go on child, go and see him," Evelyn encouraged her. "I'll take care of entertaining your sister here."

Lorelai grinned widely. "Yeah, go on sis," she said as she followed Evelyn up the steps to the house.

Rory turned to walk towards the barn, ignoring Evelyn and her mother's chatter. Her feet suddenly felt as if they were moving in slow motion. They felt heavy, as if they were filled with lead. What was she doing here? Was she crazy? This was her kidnapper! What kind of crazy person goes and visits their kidnapper? Unless they are in lock up, and you are there to taunt them. But this was not the case. Here she was willingly going to visit her kidnapper who she was protecting from the police.

She stopped in the doorway of the old barn. There he was. She could not help her sharp intake of breath, at the sight of him in the worn out old jeans, that hung loosely at his hips, with his boxers peaking through, and the white wife beater that he wore. His tattoo showed on his arm. The sex appeal rolled off of him.

He had yet to notice her.

"Want another one Cleatus?" Tristan asked, handing the old black stallion another sugar cube. He rubbed the stallion's neck, as Cleatus affectionately rubbed his nose against him.

Rory's tongue felt trapped in her throat, as she moved closer to him. When she was within six feet of him, she managed to choke out, "Tristan?"

Tristan whirled around in shock, his eyes big. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I came," why had she come? It all made sense before leaving... "I came to apologize to you."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "For what? You did not do anything. Only I have anything to apologize for."

Rory bit her bottom lip. "I came to apologize for saying 'I hate you'. I did not mean it."

Tristan smirked, crossing his arms in front of him. "You came all this way, just to say that?"

Rory nodded her head, her cheeks becoming red, as she tried to wipe her sweaty hands on her jeans. She knew that she should not have come here. It was a mistake. A very stupid mistake. "Yeah... So um, well, bye." Before she could embarrass herself anymore, she quickly spun on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" Tristan said, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him. Rory put a hand to his chest to steady herself, realizing how close together they now stood. She could feel how fast his heart was beating. It seemed to be racing almost as fast as hers currently was. Was he just as nervous as her? Could he feel how fast her heart was beating?

"Is that the only reason you came?" Tristan asked.

Rory looked up at him, into his eyes, nodding her head, before her gaze shifted to his lips.

"Really?" Tristan asked in a husky voice, as his eyes darkened. Looking at her lips, he bent down casting a soft kiss to them.

He leaned back, to see her reaction, as she stood in the same position with her eyes half closed. He smiled, before leaning back in, this time a bit more forcibly, with Rory immediately reacting, as her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. Never wanting to let go of him again.

**THE END**

-

-

**AN: It's over, for real this time -sniff-. Once again, thank you for all of the reviews throughout this story! Hope you all enjoyed it :). There will be NO sequel, so don't ask. **

**In a few days I should have the first chapter for a new story up. Here's the summary for it:**

**Undercover Love**  
_It was Officer Tristan Dugrey's first undercover mission. To uncover the drug lord of private school Chilton. Nothing was going to get in his way of completing this mission... Trory AU_


End file.
